Hidden Truth
by Mark 61
Summary: He could be the next big star in TNA. But his past may destory him first. A story that feautres many of TNA's top stars
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Truth**

**The newest star in TNA can be the next great star but will his past get in his way. Includes all of TNA top stars.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dixie Carter sat at her desk looking at the newest addition to the TNA roster. "Well Mr. Reed you have been given a big opportunity to thrive here in TNA I hope you can make the most of it." She said picking up his bio and giving it a quick read again. "Don't worry about that Mrs. Carter an opportunity is all I need." Jake Reed said. "Well it says here you asked for you release from OVW can I ask why?" Carter asked looking him the face again. "Well I had been with the WWE development system for a while doing pretty well with the character I had done on the Indys when the asked me to do a stupid gimmick as a well you ever seen Pulp Fiction?" Jake asked not knowing how to describe the gimmick. "Let me guess the Gimp." Dixie said. Jake just nodded.**

**"Well you won't have to worry about that here. I want to see you at the next TV tapings ok." Dixie said rising to her feet and extending her hand. Jake stood up and shock her hand, "No problems Mrs. Carter. I will be there I just have to fly to the UK this weekend but I won't miss the tapings." "Well good luck in the UK and I will see in a week." With that she showed Jake out of the office.**

**Jake didn't walk no he strutted his way down the halls to the exit. "This is it my big shot. I will show those idiots in the WWE that I can be draw and I don't know to do some Gay rapist character to do it." He thought to himself. "This won't be like it was at that ROH show I won't let her get to me this time. Hell and this time it won't be a complete surprise when I see her." "See who?"**

**Jake realized he had been talking out loud he turned to see who was there him and saw no one. "Now I know I herd someone but where did they go." He said looking around more. Then saw it a small blinking light coming from the bushes. He walked over and pulled out two people. "Alex Shelly, Eric Young what the hell are two doing here?" He demeaned still holding them by there necks. Shelly holding his camera looks pissed, "Way to go Eric because of you the new security guard finds us. You know Jeff wanted to us to spy on TNA management to see who they are brining in.**

**Jake let them go. "I am not a new guard I am a newest wrestler on the TNA roster my name is Jake Reed. "See Alex I helped now we know exactly who there are brining in. Jack Bleed." Eric Young said smiling. "My name is Jake Reed," Jake said starting to walk away. "Wait now I remember you." Shelly said as he pointed the camera at his own face. "Jeff no worries with this guy he is choke artiest." **

** Jake herd them as he reached his car he would show them all at the Impact tapings. He would make people forget that night when he blew his shoot at Ring of Honor and lost to CM Punk in under a minute. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note- I know TNA tapes two shows at a time but for the purposes of this story one taping once a week.**

**Jake walked into the locker room and looked around, it was pretty empty just the jobbers mostly. Most of the guys either hadn't arrived yet or were off at getting something to eat. Then he heard a familiar voice call out, "Well look what crawled out of the gutter." Jake turned and saw the familiar face of AJ Styles.**

**"Hey man you look pretty good for a guy that has been getting his head kicked in by Joe." Jake said shaking his old friend's hand. "Very funny, but man it good to see you finally get your shot. So how many days?" AJ said asked turning serious. "AJ it's been over a year since I had a hit. Don't worry old buddy I know how close I came losing my life last time." Jake said trying to reassure his friend. "Seen her yet?" AJ asked moving on to the other serious concern he had.**

**Jake was started to get annoyed he appreciated the concern but he already had a father, "Well you see the first thing I did was walk right up to her and say "No AJ I haven't seen her yet. I don't plain to see her unless I have to. Now I have to get ready for my match." Jake said sitting his bag down in an empty locker. "You know what seeing her did to you in ROH. You went from being one of the best wrestlers in Indy world to a guy that lost to Punk in a minute." AJ said sternly.**

**"AJ I didn't expect to see her to see her that time. Now I know she is in TNA so I expect her. Now if you excuse me I have to tape up and then beat Kenny King and brother if I lose to him in under a minute than I will retire and go to work in the real world." Jake said removing a role of tape from his bag and starting to apply it to his wrists. AJ sat down a bench and started to laugh, "You ever goanna wrestle in real tights? I mean jeans in a t-shirt just makes you seem you plane. "Well AJ I don't the ass to pull off those little biker shorts like you. And once people see me wrestle they remember me no matter what I wear." Jake said fining his right wrist.**

**Before AJ could respond the locker room door flew open. "Look what we have here sister christian and the one minute man." Samoa Joe said walking to the room. "Back off Joe he had a bad night," AJ said standing between the Samoan and a fuming Jake. "I still can't believe ROH that he was the guy that could take my title. I remember how much the hyped you up. They said you had a counter for every thing I did. You could take a beating and give it back. Hell I even remember you bragging you could choke me out. But then you get one chop on Punk and he beat your ass," Samoa Joe taunted/**

**Before anything else could be said an agent came walking in and yelled, "Jake Reed we need at the interview set to do some photos for the website." Jake **

**Jake stood in the back waiting for his match his opponent was already in the ring the opening for impact was playing it was just about time for his theme to play. As the arena grow quiet he could hear the first few cords of his music play and slow grow louder until it was a full on assault of guitar, drums, and base. Jake head up the tunnel and walked out to the crowd.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen you opening contest on TNA Impact is set for one fall with a twenty minute time limit! Introducing first Kenny King and his opponent from making his way to ring from the Omaha Nebraska, Jake Reed." Jake climbed into the ring most of the crowed cheered because they knew this was the first match for TV. The smart marks chanted choke at him remembering that night.**

**Jake removed his leather jacket and handed it to the ring girl as the ring announcer left the ring. The bell rang. Jake and Kenny locked up. Jake just threw the young guy to the mat. Kenny got up quick going for chop witch Jake avoided before landing a few of his own.**

**Jake had a simple plain for this match just work an old school Catch as Catch can match. He could do a lot more but he didn't want to show everything in his first match. King staged by back before changing. Jake gave him an arm drag, King tried again with the same result. Jake made contact with a drop kick sending his foe to the mat again. Picking him up Jake wiped him into the ropes as Kenny came back Jake dropped his head for a back body drop sending Kenny into the air.**

**Jake didn't miss a beat and began dropping elbows. After the third Jake made his first cover. 1..2..Kenny got his shoulder up in time. Unfazed Jake picked him in a fires men carry the hitting a full impact Death Valley Driver. Jake didn't waste and covered Kenny again. 123 it was over.**

**Jake stood up as the ref raised his hand in victory. "Your winner Jake Reed," The ring announcer said. Jake turned to the camera and looked right in it to say, "First one down," with that he walked away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note- Thanks to everyone that reviews this. This is the longest chapter I have read yet and just wanted to let you guys into Jake's history a little more. **

**Jake walked into the locker room he was pumped up after his win. "Way to go man. But was with that first one down stuff?" AJ asked as he walked over to Jake. "Nice way of saying first victim." Jake said walking to the bench in front of is locker. "By the way I check around she isn't here. Turns out all the knockouts are doing some stuff for global impact. So you don't have to worry about seeing her until next week." AJ said sitting down next to Jake.**

"**Drop it; I just want to celebrate my first victory with TNA. I get that you worried AJ but thinking about her all the time is what led me to heading down the path to self destruction." Jake said removing his tape.**

"**Hey Reed nice match out there," came the voice of Christian Cage. "I appreciate it man. Then again I should congratulate you there champ." Jake said. "Thanks there and I got big news looks like you showed up at the right time," Christian said picking up his NWA title belt. "Why's that?" Jake asked having a feeling that something big was going to happen. "I have heard that in a couple mouths TNA management wants to add another title something for the mid card guys that aren't x-division and aren't really in the running to face me." Christian said**

"**Alright so when is it happing? What's the title name? US? World TV? North American? Intercontinental? Is there going to be a tournament?" Jake asked not giving the world champ time to respond. "Dude you need to breathe all I know is it a new title. I hear they are trying to work a deal with the NWA to make the NWA United States title but the have some details to work out." Christian said.**

"**Excuse my friend here Christian he just has a habit of getting over excited." AJ said. "That's fine AJ. Hey what are you to guys doing after the tapings? Because if you don't have any plans maybe you could join me and Rhino were going out to have a little fun." Christian said. "Count me in," Jake said removing the tape on his wrist." "Hey I'm in to. But Christian can I have a sec to talk to Jake." AJ said pulling Jake out of the locker room.**

**Outside Jake knew that he was in for a lecture. "What are you thinking man? You have been clean for so long and now you get a shot with TNA and you are want to start partying again!" AJ lectured in a voice that reminded Jake of his father. "AJ for the last time I don't need you to take care of me. Look I know Christian and Rhino from my time in the WWE in there development system I even did some house shows wrestling Rhino and they are not like the guys I used to hang with. Plus you're going. Look man I know how worried you are that I will blow this. But I didn't go though four mouths of rehab and work my ass off on Independent Shows and in other countries to fall of the wagon now. And I don't want people think I am so snob that is too good for them. So just trust me ok." Jake said trying to make AJ understand he was past his problems.**

**They were both quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry Jake I just never want to see you go back to that place. You are right though you are a grown man. Look I need to get ready for my match and you should shower." AJ said walking back in. **

**Jake stood there for a moment. "I can do this. It's been over a year since I had a hit. I quiet all my other vices. And next week she will be here, but that doesn't bother me. Oh great I am talking out loud again. I have to stop that," Jake said walking back in.**

**Just as Jake was out of sight Alex Shelly and Eric Young climbed out of the bushes. "Well it seems that TNA's newest golden boy isn't so golden." Shelly says. "Yeah and who is that woman he keeps talking about?" Eric says. "I know Jeff wants me on TNA management but I may just watch this guy for my own curiosity." Shelly says turning off his camera.**

**The guys were sitting at a table in a nice club. "So Reed is it true the WWE wanted you to be the Gimp?" Rhino asked bluntly. "Smooth Rhino real smooth," Christian said. "Yep it's true. I don't care how much money they paid me there was no way I would to do that. The minute they asked me to do it I asked for my release." "That takes guts kid to ask to leave early, I didn't even do that I waited until my deal was up." Christian said before taking a sip of his beer.**

"**So how do you and AJ know each other?" Rhino asked trying to get to know the young kid he had really enjoyed wrestling on house shows a few years ago. AJ spoke, "We trained together with Rick Michaels at NCW School I was in the class right before him. We worked a lot of Indy shows together before…" AJ stopped as Jake kicked him under the table. "Before what?" Christian asked. "Ah we just got different offers. I went to the WWE he stayed didn't. And then I got some world wide deals. Hey I have to use the rest room. Be right back." Jake said standing up and walking away.**

**He knew he had to apologize to AJ but he just didn't want everyone to know his past yet. Truth was he was ashamed of it. He was the one that drove her away with his greed. They had been so happy but then he decided to join the WWE and that was the beginning of the end. It had been the begging of his down word spiral. "If I only I could go back," he thought sadly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Author's Note- If you read this please review it encourages me to keep goings. And thanks again to every that has. **

**It had been a week since Jake debuted in TNA and now he was back for week number two. Last week he had been pretty calm but now his stomach was in knots. Unlike the first week where he had so much to do in the UK he didn't have time to think about her. But this he had all the time in the world and no matter what he tried the thought of seeing her wouldn't leave his mind. He checked the booking sheet as soon as he arrived and saw he was going to wrestle David Young.**

**He had Young had worked together in NWA Wildside so he knew him pretty well. But Jake had added so many moves to his style that Young would have no idea what was next. That wasn't to say it was a win in the bag David was not easy to beat and with Simon Diamond at ringside Jake would have to be careful.**

**Jake put his bag in his locker his match was the third that night and they had an in ring promo from Jarrett before him so he didn't need to get ready quiet yet. "Hey Reed how's it going?" Jake turned and saw The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels there. "Pretty good, I am just waiting for match." Jake said trying to seem calm but failing. "Careful kid you need to calm down. I have been in the ring with you and you are one of the few guys to beat my cleanly and if you lose to David Young it makes me look bad." Daniels said joking.**

"**Well Angel I won't make you look bad since AJ does that every time he beats you," Jake said starting to loosen up a bit. "Well my X-division title says different. Hey kid you should get something to eat everything is getting pushed back a bit there is some delay with the ring." Daniels said.**

**Truth was Jake was hungry but he didn't want to take the chance to see her. As long as he was in the men's locker room he knew she couldn't come in. But if he started walking around then she may just sneak up on him. "Damn you AJ I was ready to see her but you couldn't leave it alone. Now I am so nervous it almost as bad as it was in ROH," Jake thought to himself. "I am not really hungry Christopher," Jake said. "Then just come to the cafeteria and hang out with the boys," Daniels urged. "Then again know her she is in the woman's locker room trying to pick out what to wear," Jake thought. "You know I am starting to get hungry so I go with yeah." Jake said standing up.**

**Jake and Christopher walked into the cafeteria. Jake quickly scanned to see if any of the knockouts were there. To his relief none of them were. "Jake you looking for someone?" Daniels asked. "I have so many enemies I just like to make sure no one can Pearl Harbor me," Jake said walking to the service table. "I know what that is like. I still keep one eye open for Low Ki. Of course Ki never hurt me like the time I got plunged though a table by CM…" Daniels stopped suddenly not wait to bring up bad memoirs.**

"**It's ok. I wouldn't want you to feel bad about getting beat by Punk. Hell I even herd he beat Jake Reed once. I wouldn't know I wasn't there," Jake joked ripping off a Roddey Piper line. Daniels let out a chuckle as he and Jake there food and started looking for a place to eat.**

**They found a table with two seats where Team 3D and Christian Cage were sitting. "Hey mind if we sit here guys?" Jake asked. "Good ahead," Christian said. "So Jake how you like working for TNA," Brother Ray asked. "Well it's nice to be wrestling company instead a sports entertainment one," Jake said. "Ah man," Brother Devon said. **

"**Ah saying you prayers 3D you are going to need it tonight when my Team Canada gets done with you," Scott D'Amore said as he walked over. "Hey D'Amore I hear Burger King is having a special on Whoppers! You better hurry or else you might not get you regularly 100." Jake said insultingly. "Why you, do you know who I am? I am Coach Scott D'Amore! And if you make me mad I might just have to make you pay with one of my boys kicking you ass!" "Feel free; next week I don't have a match why don't you put any of your syrup drinking lap dogs in match with me!" Jake said unfazed. "Fine next week you're on!" D'Amore said then walked away.**

"**I am really starting to like you Jake," Christian said. "That goes double for me. I hope you kick which ever moron they give you," Christopher said as Jake sat down again. "Thanks guys," Jake said taking a bite of his meal.**

**Jake was standing in a quiet hall way he was all taped up and was now starting to warm up. He was stretching out his legs. He was so focused on his upcoming match that he didn't hear a door open. He could her footsteps but he heard he didn't realize they were heading his way.**

"**Excuse me have you seen Larry Zbyszko?" Said a female voice that made Jake's heart stop. "No not now. Not right before my match. At least this time she is walking out my opponent," Jake thought.**

"**What are deaf?" The now irritated voice yelled. "Still a spitfire," Jake thought smiling at a memory of her. "Hey at least look at me when I am talking to you!" The woman yelled out. **

**Jake decided to bite the bullet and just turn around and look her in her face. The beautiful face that haunted him. So he turned to face her and looked right at Traci Brooks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note- I finally revealed the woman in Jake's past. Of course if you know Indy wrestling at all you most likely guessed since Traci is A the only woman in TNA to ever work for ROH and B CM Punk's real life ex-girlfriend and ROH valet.**

**Traci just stood there in stunned silence. "Jake what are you doing here?" She finally managed to get out. "I uh… I'm the… wrestle. I am here to wrestle," Jake stammered out. The awkward silence returned.**

"**I need to leave," Traci finally said as she started to walk away. "Wait," Jake said as he took her hand and pulled her back to him. "Traci how can you just walk away after…" "Be glade that all I want to do is walk away after what you did," She said pain in her eyes. "I would give anything to go back. Back before I signed my deal with the WWE," Jake said trying to make her understand how much he cares.**

"**Well you can't. You showed how much you cared about me. For mouths you tell you love me and how you want to spend you life with me. Then the WWE calls you and you jump at the shot and you leave me. I might be able to forgive you for that but I can't forgive the fact that you slept with some ring rat." Traci said as she started to cry.**

"**I know it's no excuse but I was lonely every time we talked in became a bigger fight than the last one. I went to a bar and had a few to many drinks and slept with some slut. I can't even remember it that well," Jake said knowing he already told her this countless time in phone messages, letters, and e-mails.**

"**Your right Jake it's no excuse," She said running away. Jake stands there for a moment. Anger starts to build up inside him. Anger at himself and anger at the situation. Seeing her hadn't thrown him this time. Maybe it was because he wasn't seeing for the first time since the break up. Maybe it was because he didn't have to see her kiss his opponent. Maybe it just years of frustration over losing her. No this time she her fired him up in a strange way. He really needed to hit something and David Young was perfect. **

**Jake's music played as he walked down to the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen you next match is set for one fall with a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first from Omaha Nebraska Jake Reed!" The ring announcer said as Jake reached the ring.**

**The music of the Diamonds in the Ruff played. "And accompanied to the ring by Simon Diamond, David Young!" The ring announcer said before exiting the ring. Simon Diamond demanded the mic before the match started. "Simon's got a problem!" The ring veteran yelled into the microphone. "My problem is you Jake Reed! Last week you get an easy victory and everyone acts like you won the NWA title. Well guess what after David Young is though with you that will be you only highlight in TNA because you career will be over!"**

**Jake took the microphone from Diamond. "Are you done? Because I it's time for me to win my second match!" Jake says before slapping Simon in the face and then throwing him over the top rope. Why Jake has his back turned David Young attack and lays in double ax handles in the back. Jake falls to one knee. **

**David Young brings Jake up and Irish whips him into the ropes. Jake bounces off and hits a flying back elbow. Both get to there feet at the same time. Jake grabs Yong and hits him with an over head belly to belly suplex. David Young staggers to his feet Jake bounces off the ropes and hits a high knee. Jake brings Young up and gives him a hip toss.  
**

**Jake brings him up again but Young thumbs the eye. Jake is staggers back and Young uses a clothesline. Young stars to brag but Jake kips up and hits a dropkick. Then drop an elbow. Then brings down some knee drops.**

**Simon Diamond climbs to the ring apron to distract Jake. Jake walks over but side steps just as David Young charges and knock Diamond off. Jake quickly grabs onto Young from behind and uses a German suplex. Then he rolls hit hits another. A roll again, repositions his hands in a full nelson and uses a release dragon suplex. Jake locks in a rear choke. Young fights his way over to the ropes and Jake breaks the hold. Young rolls to the out side to consult with Simon Diamond.**

**Jake bounces off the ropes and does an over the top rope summersault and takes both men out. Jake throws Young back in brings him to his feet picks him up on his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Driver. Cover 1 2 3 it's over.**

**Jakes stand and raise his arm in victory when Team Canada jumps him. A-1 holds him as the other three lay in the punches. D'Amore hands Bobby Roode the hockey stick and Rode begins hitting him. **

**AJ, Christian, Rhino, team 3-d hit the ring and chases them off! Jake is out on the mat.**

**Jake woke up staring into a bright light and smelling something terrible. "Oh god got that stuff away from me." Jake said as he sat up and realized he was in the training room. "Lie back down Mr. Reed; you need to be checked out." The trainer instructed. Jake's head started to spin so he listened. **

"**Do you know where you are?" The trainer questioned whiled shinning a flash light in Jake's eyes. "Yeah the training room in the Impact Zone. And before you start asking all the other concision checking questions I got jumped by Team Canada. My name is Jake Reed. It's 2006 and George W. Bush is president." Jake said.**

"**Well I see your fine." AJ who had been listening at the door said as he walked in. "Yeah he appears fine but I want him to rest." The trainer said leaving. "You may not believe me but you looked great out there. Well until you got jumped," AJ said. "Yeah I guess I should get in a fight Traci right before all my matches," Jake said. "You saw her?" AJ said shocked.**

"**Yeah I was in a hall trying to fire up she was looking for Larry Z." Jake said sitting up again slowly this time. "What happened?" AJ asked. "I tried to explain she told me it there wasn't an excuse. I got mad. Then you saw the rest," Jake said. "Wow you took it better than you did in ROH," AJ said sitting down.**

"**For the last damn time it was the first time I had seen her since the break up. I had no idea she was dating Punk. It tore me apart seeing her kiss him. That is why it though me off. I lost all focus and that is why Punk got the Anaconda Vice on me so quick. I had to choice but to tap out." Jake said just wanting to forget about it.**

"**Hey I'm sorry," AJ said surprised at the strong reaction. "It's ok AJ. I just am getting sick of every body talking about that damn night. Look you could ask the trainer if I can leave. I just want to go home and get ready for next week and beat the hell out a member of Team Canada." Jake said calming down. "Sure thing man," AJ said as he stood up and walked out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author Note- In case you are wondering the Indy wrestlers are made up in this chapter but you go to enough Indy shows you will run into people with ring names as bad as these.**

**Jake walked into his house. It was a one level two bedroom home. It was a nice starter but some day he wanted something better. He had so many things on his mind. No matter how hard he tired he couldn't stop thinking about Traci. The memories just kept flooding his brain. The one that kept hitting him was of when they first meet.**

_**Flashback**_

**_Jake was in a small arena in Toronto for an Indy Show. "Excuse me are you Jake Reed?" A small balding man in his late 40's asked. "Yeah I am," Jake said. "I'm Mike the head agent for this promotion there has been a change you are going out there with a valet." Mike said looking over a booking sheet. "Hold on I work alone. The last thing I need is some liability at ringside to worry about," Jake said objecting. "Don't worry she is trained. And you need it your opponent has his own valet and she is also are woman's champion," Mike said._**

**_Before Jake could say anything else the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked up to him and Mike. "Mike has the guy you want me to manage tonight arrived yet?"  
She asked. "Yeah Traci this is him. Traci Brooks meet Jake Reed," Mike said gesturing to Jake. For the fist time Traci noticed the Jake. "Hi nice to meet you," She said extending her hand. "Yeah thanks. So it looks like were working together." Jake said. "Well I will leave you alone so you to can come up with a game plain," Mike said walking away._**

"**_Look the only reason I am going out there is to get under the skin of Paula Powers. I am not some piece of arm candy. And don't expect me to hold the ropes for you," Traci said is a voice that was all business. "First I don't need anyone to hold the ropes for me. Second I don't need arm candy. And third I don't care what you do with the other woman as long it doesn't cost me my match," Jake said just as serious. "Then I guess we have an understanding," Traci said smiling._**



**_Jake and his opponent a local guy named Straight Shooter were locked in combat. Shooter's valet had tried to get involved but Traci always stopped her. Traci had to admit she was impressed with Jake as a wrestler. He had only one made on mistake that she could tell. Jake had hit shooter with a great Death Valley Driver but instead of covering him. Jake had climbed the top rope to do a moonsault. Just as Jake came down Shooter got his legs up. Those giving him the advantage and he was now giving Jake a beating._**

**_Shooter seemed to have to the match in and hand and was signaling for his finisher the double chicken wing when Jake managed to get him in a small package and get the win. Jake rolled out of the ring. Traci deciding to play the good valet walked over to raise his hand. The two walked backstage. _**

"_**Oh god my neck," Jake said in pain. "It's you own damn fault," Traci said. "What are you talking about?" Jake questioned he knew he hadn't done anything to hurt his neck Shooter had done it setting up for the chicken wing.**_

"**_Had, you just gone for the cover after the Death Valley Driver you would have won right then and there. But no you wanted to something flashy and do a moonsault," She said. "I wanted to make sure he was out besides I don't my DVD is that good," Jake said. "Trust me your DVD is as good as Shawn Michael's Supper Kick," She said hoping he understood what she meant. Jake did while a lot of people had used the Super Kick only the Heart Break Kid had so far turned into an effective finisher._**

**Present**

**Jake came out his memory. It had all started there he had been asked to return to for the next show. Shooter had demeaned a rematch claming his win had been a fluke. The promoter had decided to keep paring him up with Traci. That first night the bounds of friendship had started and it wasn't long before Jake fallen in love with her.**

**He turned on the TV hoping that he could get caught up in something but it failed just look other thing he tried. The only thing that had any real success had been alcohol and drugs but even the failed after a while and they had already nearly killed him once. Another memory hit him this time of when he first told her that he loved her.**

_**Flashback**_

**_It had been three mouths since Jake and Traci had meet. They walked though backstage as Traci wore her newly won woman's title. Traci pulled Jake into hug, "I can't believe I finally won this. And it all thanks to you," She said excitedly. "I really didn't do didn't do any thing," Jake said. "Are you kidding you kept Shooter from getting involved like he did every other time I have had a shot at this belt." Traci said._**

_**Jake and Traci were standing real close to each to close for Jake he couldn't stand it anymore he had fallen in lover with her but was to chicken to tell her. "Do something you moron," He thought to himself. He had tried to tell her before but every freaking time he tried he couldn't find the words. **_

**_He looked her in the eyes good she was so beautiful he just wanted to kiss her, when before he realized what he was doing he leaned in and did just that. It was short and sweet and once it was over a look of fear came over Jake. _**

"**_Oh God, I shouldn't have done that. Traci I am so sorry," Jake chocked out. Before he could say anything else Traci brought he finger to his lips and stopped him. "It's ok Jake I was wondering how much longer you were going to wait to make a move," She said a smile on her face. "There is something I have wanted to tell you for so long and it almost driven me insane," Jake said. "Go ahead tell me," She encouraged already knowing what it was but just wanting hear him say it. "I love you Traci. I LOVE YOU!" He said. "Well good because I love you Jake Reed," she said. With that the leaned in and kissed again._**

**Present**

**Jake came out of the memory. Even though it had been a happy one it made him so sad. He could feel it starting again. The urge to have a hit or a drink anything to stop the memories. "No, I won't do that again," Jake said picking up his phone and dialing a number he hadn't called in a while. "Hey AJ, it's me. I know it's late but I really need to talk," He said into the phone.**

"**I told you anytime you needed to just call me," AJ came in loud and clear over the phone. "I just want a hit real bad," Jake said. "The memoirs getting to you again?" AJ asked worried that Jake wanted to get high but thrilled that he reached out for help before he fell of the wagon. "Yeah there are," Jake admitted. "Go look in the mirror," AJ instructed. **

**Jake did as he was told. "Ok I am looking in it," he said. "Tell me what you see," AJ said. "I see myself talking on the phone," Jake said. "Yeah and you are a guy that beat his addiction already, rebuilt his reputation on the Indy scene and is now about to become a big star with TNA. You are a guy that is the most loyal friend anyone could have. A guy that is kind enough to give a hundred dollars to a homeless guy at an airport no questions asked. That is who you are when you are clean. When you're high you're an ass," AJ said passionately into the phone. "So tell me again what you see." "I see a guy with a great best friend. Thanks AJ. I am past it now," Jake said.**

"**Good. Remember if you need to talk call me," AJ said calming down. "I will. Thanks again man. Goodnight," Jake said. "Goodnight Jake," AJ said. Both men hung up there phones.**

**Unknown to Jake, Alex Shelly was out side recording everything. "Well I still don't know who she is but know that this guy is addict will be of good use if he makes trouble for Jeff," Shelly thought to himself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Review- I just want to say thank you to Superstar Kid for his reviews. And believe me Planet Jarrett is more than aware of Jake. But right now Team Canada is Jake's priority.**

**Jeff Jarrett was in his locker room. The group of heels he led where all there. "Scott what is going on with this new kid?" Jarrett asked wanting to make sure he didn't have to worry about some new guy trying to keep him out of the main event. "Champ its ok, Tonight Bobby is going to take care of him," The Coach said. "Hey Jeff there are no problems this guy is choke artist he may have been able to beat some jobbers like Kenny King and David Young but once he gets in there with me he is going to fail," Bobby Roode said.**



**Jake was taping up in the locker room AJ was getting dressed as well putting on his pads. "Jake be careful out there. You are never in a fair fight with the Canadians," AJ said. "Hey you should be worried about the x-division four ways. If you win that you get a shot at the X-strap. Besides you are the one that is will have it tough. You have to face Petey Williams, Chris Sabin, and Maverick Matt. God what a lame name," Jake said.**

**Samoa Joe who had been stretching walked over and said, "It really doesn't matter who is in that four way because everyone knows that none of you could beat me. That is why TNA moved me up to the heavyweights. And for you Reed we all know you will choke sooner or later." "Your right I will choke. Choke you out!" Jake said getting right in Joe's face. Before either man could do anything Jerry Lynn came into locker room, "Alright you two break it up. Reed you're on next," Lynn said. Jake and AJ walk out of the room.**

**Just as the got outside the locker room Jake saw the last thing he wanted to see. It was Traci kissing Matt Bentley. Traci who had her back to Jake pulled away first and said, "That is just a preview of what will happen if you win tonight baby."**

**It didn't matter how long it had been since the break up seeing that tore Jake up. AJ put his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Look man I know that is tough for you to see, but you need to focus. Bobby Roode will kill you if you don't. Remember he is pissed because you insulted that fat piece of crap Scott D'Amore." Jake didn't say anything he just headed to the ring.**



**Jake's music played over the speakers. For the first time he could hear people cheering his name. Jake removed his leather jacket and handed it to the ring girl. Team's Canada theme played and the whole group came out with Bobby Roode. The Canadian Enforcer climbed into ring the bell rang. The two men stalked each other in the ring for a while before locking up. Jake was forced into the corner.**

**The ref forced Roode to break but just as he steped back he slapped Jake in the face. Jake quickly kicked him in the gut. Jake wraps his arms around Roode and gives him an atomic drop. And then a quick clothesline. D'Amore hopes onto the apron. That gives Eric Young a chance to get in the ring and clip Jake's leg. Roode brings Jake over and lays him on the ropes. He starts to choke Jake on the second rope. The ref forces Bobby Roode back allowing A-1 to punch Jake in the face.**

**Roode starts lying in the boots to Jake. Picks him up off the mate and gives him a vertical suplex. Roode covers Jake. 1….2…. Jake just barley kicks out. Roode picks him up and wipes him into corner. Jake comes flying trying to hit a clothesline but Roode ducks and he hits the ref instead. The ref is out cold. Team Canada enters the ring and begins to beat down Jake.**

**AJ hits the ring with a chair. Team Canada bails out. AJ leaves the ring and Roode gets back in. AJ stays out ringside to keep it a fair match. Roode wipes Jake into the ropes drops his head for a back body drop. Jake is able kick him. Roode is dazed for a second. Both men starting trading jabs. It's even for about the first ten then Jake starts to get the advantage. He hits a European uppercut. **

**Jake locks Roode in a bear hug and then gives him an overhead belly to belly suplex. Roode sits up on the mat. Jake gives him a rolling neck snap ala Mr. Perfect Curt Henning. Petey Williams moves like he wants to interfere but AJ stops him the threatening to hit him with his chair.**

**Roode gets to his feet but he is on rubber legs. Jake bounces off the ropes and hits a flying clothesline. Petey comes over and gets AJ's to follow him. Eric Young sneaks up from behind and hits him the back of the head. While all of this is going on Jake picks up Bobby Roode and gets ready to deliver the Death Valley Driver. D'Amore hits Jake in the back with the hockey stick right in front of the ref who is up again. The Ref calls for the bell. Jake who has dropped Bobby Roode is on his knees. Williams and Young are beating on AJ while D'Amore, Roode, and A-1 are beating down Jake.**

**Rhino, Christian, and Team 3-D hit the ring to make the save. Team 3-D helps Jake to the back while Rhino and Christian help AJ.**



**Despite the beat down AJ was able to compete in his match but he wasn't up to his usual standard. The match was simple enough the first one to score a pin got the title shot at Christopher Daniels at Hard Justice. Of course Traci was in Bentley's corner while D'Amore was with Williams. Sabin managed to hit the Cradle Shock on Maverick Matt but AJ had broken up the pin.**

**Jake was watching the match in the back on a monitor. His whole body hurt like hell so he could only image how bad AJ was feeling now. He saw as AJ managed to hit the Styles Clash on William only to see D'Amore pull the ref out of the ring. That tore it he was gong ring side.**



**The match had completely broken down. Maverick Matt had been sent to the floor where D'Amore had attempted to but the boots to him. Traci upon seeing this walked over and D'Amore was now backing up the ramp to get away from her. Jake waked up behind D'Amore. The fat manager backed right into him. D'Amore spun around and on his butt once he saw Jake. The ref got Jake's face yelling, "You aren't a manger get to the back." Jake was about to do as told when he saw on the opposite ramp Bobby Roode running down with the hockey stick. Jake ran down his ramp slid into the ring and hit Roode with a clothesline. Both men did a 360 out to the floor.**

**In the ring AJ and Petey Williams were locked up. They were both so close to the ropes that they both fell out to of the ring and onto the floor. On the other side Bobby sent Jake head first into the ring post. Allowing him to go over and help his teammate. All of this distracted Sabin long enough for Matt to hit his head on collision super kick and pick up the win.**

**Bentley rolled out of the ring to celebrate with Traci. But she like everyone else was focused on the fight between Team Canada and AJ/Jake. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Jake was bleeding. Security came out and some how managed to break up the fight.**

**Larry Zbysko came at the top of a ramp microphone in hand. "Alright you four break it up. Since you guys want to fight so badly the championship committee has decided to let you do. But you'll have to wait ten days for Hard Justice. It will be a tag team match. Petey Williams and Bobby Roode vs. AJ Styles and Jake Reed."**



**Jake and AJ entered the locker room. "Hey are you guys ok?" A concerned Rhino asked. "Yeah I'm fine I just need to bandage my head," Jake said sitting down. "I'll survive. Looks like we got a tag team match to get ready for." AJ said sitting in down next to Jake. "Man when was the last time we tagged?" Jake asked. "Honestly I think it was before Air Pairs and I went to WCW," AJ said realizing it was almost five years.**

"**I guess one of us is going to ask for Larry to book in a tag match next week," Jake said taking a banged out of his bag and coving his head. "Hey are got any bookings for this Saturday?" AJ asked having an idea that he knew Jake would hate at first. "On Friday I am doing a show for Steve Corino if Philly but I am free Saturday," Jake said. "Well stay in Philly I am going to call in a favor and get us a match then," AJ said.**

"**No AJ, I already know the company. I am not working for ROH again. The last thing I need to do is deal with guys like Roderick Strong, the American Dragon telling me I am a choke artist." Jake declared. "Jake look I know you don't want to deal with the smart marks chanting Choke at you also, but we need this. Do you want to beat the Canadians?" AJ asked knowing Jake didn't want to return to the site of his biggest humiliation. "Alright I'll do it. But if I am going to do I need to something that is fun first," Jake said standing up and taking a bag towards the shower. AJ heard the shower turn on.**

**Matt Bentley walked into the locker, "The next X-division champ is here boys." He boldly declared. Jake came walking back, "Come on AJ hurry up and shower," Jake said coming back. AJ took his stuff to shower.**

**Bentley looked into his locker, "Hey where is my bag?" "Was it a black bag with white sides, because I saw one like that by a running shower," Jake said. Bentley walked over to see his bag by a running shower he walked in the stale and saw all of his cloths lying on the floor underneath the running stream of water soaking everthing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AJ was standing in the halls of the Philadelphia National Guard Amory. He kept checking his watch. Jake had checked in with management but had gone MIA. He saw Jake walk out of room. Jake was wearing a ball cape, sunglasses and had his collar on his jacket trying not to be noticed. "Where have you been?" AJ asked angrily. "I was talking with Jim Cornett," Jake said. "Cornett?"**

"**Yeah I didn't feel like hanging out in the locker room. For one thing Joe's in there. Second Jim was the booker in OVW when I was there. I swear he may be the only guy that is more of a wrestling fan than me," Jake said. "Yeah well it's time to get serious we have Rottweilers, Homicide and Ricky Reyes have no problem hurting people for fun," AJ said recalling the things they had done in the past.**

"**Yeah will let's go out there take care of business and then we go to Hard Justice and take out those damn Canadians," Jake said. "Well let's go," AJ putting the hood up on his ring jacket.**



**Even before Jake had stepped out from backstage the fans we already chanting choke and grabbing there necks in a mocking gesture. Jake knew he had to shake it off. AJ was going to start the match while Homicide started for his team. Homicide took an early advantage and after wearing AJ down a bit tagged in Reyes. AJ made the tag brining in Jake. Reyes went to his MMA style and though some kick. Jake dogged one and caught the other turning it into a dragon screw leg whip. Jake throws some elbows. Reyes staggers back. Jake hits a drop kick. **

**Jake locks in arm ringer and tags AJ back in. AJ drops an ax handle coming in. Reyes got over to his corner and made the tag. AJ and Homicide exchanged blows before Homicide went for a clothesline missing allowing AJ to hit the Pele. Jules Smokes triped AJ. Jake dropped off the apron to chase him off. AJ gets to his knees but Homicide his the Shinning Wizard. Homicide stands over AJ allowing AJ to get the kip up hurricanrana. AJ throws a roundhouse kick. Then goes for the hangman's nose neckbreaker. AJ makes the first cover of the match that is broken up by Reyes at two. The ref forces Reyes out. AJ wipes Homicide to the ropes tags makes a quick tag to Jake as Homicide comes back AJ drops down. Jake hits a Missile Dropkick sending the notorious 187 across the ring.**

**Jake picks Homicide delivering a back breaker. Smokes hopes up on the apron to distract the ref allowing Reyes to get in and interfere tearing at Jake's eyes. AJ comes in to help but is stopped by the ref. This gives Homicide a chance to take the tape of wrist and use it to choke Jake. Before he is caught he stops and allows Jake to get to his feet only to deliver an Ace Crusher. Homicide covers and Jake just barely gets out at two.**

**Jake crawls across ring but he is pulled back before he can make the tag. Reyes is tagged in. Reyes delivers s German suplex. Then he puts the boots to Jake. Tag back into Homicide. Reyes hold Jake while Homicide goes for a running lariat. Jake escapes and Homicide hit Reyes. Jake makes the tag. AJ hits a springboard elbow on Homicide.**

**Reyes stands up and Irish wipes AJ into the ropes AJ moonsaults and get the inverted DDT. He picks up Reyes and executes his backbreaker into a gut buster. AJ gets Reyes in position for the Styles Clash. Homicide comes into to stop it but Jake cuts him off. AJ hits the clash and gets the win.**



**A couple of days had past since the ROH show and it was time for another Impact taping. Jake and AJ were scheduled for tag match against Shark Boy and Norman Smiley. Jake was heading to the locker room not really looking where he was going and he bumped right into Traci. "Oh great just what I don't need," Traci say annoyed.**

"**Nice to see you babe," Jake said. "Don't call me that. You can call me Ms. Brooks," Traci said. "Traci that went out the window the minute I saw you naked unless we were playing a game," Jake said smiling. "Shut up Jake. I had a really crappy week thanks to you," She said walking away. "Me what did I do?" Jake asked following her.**

"**Last week when you put all of Matt's stuff in the shower you wrecked his watch that wasn't water proof by the way. Not to mention his checkbook. I had to listen to him complain about it all week," She said angrily! "Why do you think it was me? There were a lot of guys in the locker room," Jake said feeling defensive even though he did do it. "One he saw you come out of the shower area. Two you told him where to find his bag. And three you are immature enough to do it," Traci said.**

"**Fine I will admit I did it. Although I don't know why you would have to hear him complain I thought you just managed him," Jake said. "We started dating a couple mouths ago. Not that it's any of your business," Traci said. "Oh it's my business. It's my business because I still love you. And I know you love me," Jake said.**

"**No I don't! I can't love a man that left me like you did! I can't love a man that cheated on me!" Traci said sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. "But can you love a man that has lived with nothing but regret since that happened? Can you love a man if he promised to spend the rest of his life trying to make up for that? Can you love me? Because I can live with out you but God I don't want to!" Jake said bruising a stray hair out of her eye.**

**They stood there for a second in silence. Just as it looked like Traci was about to say something a loud voice yelled out, "Hey Reed you owe my money for a new watch and a new checkbook." It was Bentley. He walked over and angrily got in Jake's face. "Tell you what Matt you send me the bill for the new checks and before the next PPV on Sunday I will go to the Disney store. You just tell me do you want a new Mickey Mouse or Goofy?" Jake mocked.**

"**Oh you think you are real funny! Don't you punk?" Bentley asked. "I don't have time for Shawn Michaels rip off's I have a match." Jake said walking away. **

**In a closet with the door opened a crack, Alex Shelly celebrated as he now had something on Jake. "So Traci is her that Jake Reed has been so hung up on," he thought and smiled knowing that he would wait until the right time to use this. In the meantime he would try to get more info on there relationship.**



**Jake and AJ were about to climb in the ring when Team Canada came out of the ring and jumped them. Jake got posted for the second week in a row while AJ was thrown shoulder first into the ring steps.**

**D'Amore took a mic and taunted, "See this Sunday boys. When Bobby and Petey take care of you once and for all." **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**It was Hard Justice AJ and Jake were being interviewed by Jeremy Borash. "AJ Styles, Jake Reed you two have been on the receiving end of Team Canada's attacks the last few weeks how are you feeling headed into tonight's big tag team match?" He questioned. "Well JB I sure as hell don't want to get my head rammed into a ring post again!" Jake said. "Tonight team Canada the Phenomenal One is going to take you out." AJ said as they walked away.**



**AJ's music played as he and Jake walked out. "The following Tag Team contest is set for one fall with a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first from Atlanta Georgia he is the Phenomenal AJ Styles and his partner from Omaha Nebraska Jake Reed," Dave Panzer said. The Canadian's them hit and the whole team made its way to the ring. Before they could though Jake and AJ hit a pair of suicide dives taking out all five men. Jake and AJ pick up William and Roode and roll them into the ring.**

**The ref makes Jake and Bobby out of the ring. AJ hits a spinning clothesline. Then he uses a low roundhouse kick. AJ makes a quick tag to Jake. Jake uses a bear hug and gives Williams an atomic drop. Then knocks Petey over with a dropkick. Jake brings Williams to his feet but Williams thumbs the eyes. Petey tags in Roode and Roode gives Jake a vertical suplex. Brings Jake up and throws him in the corner. Roode lays in some punches. The ref forces him back but Petey uses the time to choke Jake.**

**Roode tags Williams in. Petey gives Jake a Russian leg sweep. Followed by a snap neck breaker. Tag back to Roode. Jake hits a few punches in the gut and makes the break to his corner. Just as he is about to Tag AJ, A-1 pulls him off the apron the picks him up and power bombs him on the floor. AJ is hurt. Jake is now in a handicap match. Roode lays in some double ax handles to Jake.**

**A stretcher comes out and takes AJ to the back. The meanwhile ejects team Canada from ringside. Jake out of nowhere gets a jaw breaker on Bobby. But Roode just tags out. Petey knocks Jake down with a drop kick then puts him in the Sharpshooter. Jake fights over to the ropes but Roode kicks his hand away allowing Williams to pull him to the center of the ring. Jake manages to reach his hands around and pulls William's feet allowing Jake to reverse the sharp shooter into his own.**

**Bobby Roode charges in but Jake drops the sharpshooter get a knee in the gut and then gives Roode a DDT. Jake makes a cover on Roode but Petey breaks it up at two. The Canadians go for a double clothesline but decks and hits Williams with a spin kick. Roode charges but gets a spinebuster for his trouble.**

**Jake tosses Williams over the top rope. He gets Bobby up hits the Death Valley Driver. Cover and a three count. Jake rolls up of the ring and heads up the ramp. "The winner of the match Jake Reed," The ring announcer said as referee raised Jake's hand in victory.**



**Jake ran to the trainer's room and went in. "Hey doc how is he?" Jake asked seeing AJ sitting up. "Wow that's a switch normally I am the one checking on you," AJ said. "Yeah it's weird. So how are you?" Jake asked again. "I'll be fine I just blacked out from the pain. I might even be able to wrestle on Impact," AJ said.**

"**I won by the way," Jake said. "Yeah I heard. Great job man but you know with D'Amore being in with Jarrett odds are this isn't over," AJ said. "Yeah I know. But let me enjoy this. Odds are I will screw up soon and lose my job," Jake said half serious half joking. "Try to do it on Thursday that's my day in the pool," AJ ripped. "Why would I do it on Thursday when I have Wednesday in the same pool," Jake responded.**

**AJ was thrilled to see Jake in good mood. He remembered the times where Jake high to care about anything. He was so glade that Jake had overcome his problems even with the recent scare AJ felt that Jake had turned the corner. Jake addictions had started so simple. Jake like so many young wrestlers enjoyed to party. He started out with a few drink but it was never serious.**

**Then it all changed when Jake went to OVW. Jake was all alone the fights with Traci were getting worse each time they talked. Then they broke up and Jake lost control. After getting his release Jake had pulled himself together just long enough to get the shot with ROH. Had that just worked out it would have been so different. But seeing Traci realizing she was dating Punk had destroyed him. From then on Jake started using more powerful drugs. Even worse he started no showing matches and got black balled.**

**Jake hit rock bottom and nearly died off a drug overdose before he finally got clean. Slowly but surely Jake work again and now he was right where he should have been years.**

"**AJ you ok man?" Jake asked. "I was just thinking of how far you have come the last few years," AJ said. "Ok whatever," Jake said.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note- I think this is a really good chapter. The past is closing in on Jake and may be deadly for his future.**

**Eric Young walked up to an apartment door. He kept checking looking over his shoulder worried about someone coming after him. Most people thought he was paranoid but with as many people after Team Canada who could blame him. He knocked on the door and Alex Shelly answered. "Hey Eric you finally made it," Shelly said welcoming Eric in. "Shelly what did you want to show me, It better be good because all day I have had to work out. Coach D'Amore is furious that Jake Reed beat both Petey and Bobby. He is taking it out on all of us," Eric said sitting down.**

"**Well I didn't a chance to tell you but I found out she is," Shelly said smiling pick up a tape. "Ah witch she are we talking about?" Eric Young asked confused. Alex put the tape in the VCR and spoke, "Jake Reed…" "Jake Reed is a she?" Young interrupted. "No moron don't you remember when we first met him and he was talking out loud he spoke about a she," Alex Shelly said annoyed. **

**Eric Young to a second to think before shaking his head yes. "Yeah well watch this," Alex said pressing play. The tape of Jake's and Traci's last confrontation played. "Wow Traci and this Jake Reed guy were lovers. Petey is going to be so jealous he has wanted her for a while. What is Bentley going to do, you know he and Traci are dating now," Eric said. "Yeah I know. I am going to do so more research and the debut my new movie." Shelly said picking up his camera.**



**Jake was in his house working out. He was the talk of the wrestling world with his victory at Hard Justice. Jake should have been happier but he had a bad feeling. A feeling like he was being watched. Like his past was starting to catch up with him.**

**The door bell rang Jake quickly toweled off put on his t-shirt and opened the door. A pair of arms was thrown around his neck and he was pulled into a kiss. "Hey baby," A female voice said after the voice. "Trinity what are you doing here?" Jake asked looking at one of his many regrettable ex-lovers. "What the matter now that you are a big star in TNA, people need an appointment to see you," She said. Jake realized she was drunk.**

"**I thought you were in Louisville with OVW," Jake said. "We have the week off so I came to see you and have a little fun," She said pulling a small flask out and taking a swig, "Want some?" "No thanks," Jake said. "That ok, I know something else we can do," She said trying to kiss him again. Jake stopped her. "No Trinity. I don't want to do that either," Jake said stepping away from her.**

"**Clearly you are trying to be like AJ because you are acting like a wet blanket," Trinity said taking another drink. "I just don't to blow my shot with TNA," Jake said. "What you should do it quiet TNA, I happen to know for a fact that the WWE wants to bring you back in," Trinity said slurring her words.**

"**You drunk," Jake said. "Well I have seen you worse. Why are we still talking I remember time when we would be in the middle of mind blowing sex by now," Trinity said pressing her body to Jake's. Jake started to speak but Trinity kissed him before he could. Jake got caught up and returned it for a second.**

"**No, No," Jake said pushing her away. "Come on Jake you know you want to. Besides the woman you really love is long gone," Trinity said. The last comment got to Jake even though Trinity didn't know he past she did know that he had loved and lost someone. He thought about it and he knew Traci had moved on first Punk and now Bentley. "What would be the harm in escaping for a while with Trinity," Jake thought. "Yeah an escape isn't that what all the one night stands, the drinking and the drugs had been escapes. And where had that landed him," He thought.**

"**Look Trinity you need to leave, I will call you cab but I need to be left alone," Jake said opening the door. "Fine call when you are ready to have fun again," She said walking out. Jake picked up the flask she left behind it still had some boo's in it. He poured that down the drain even running the water to wash it all out then he hurled the flask as hard he could out the door and down the street. "Oh God the fight to stay sober is harder than it was to get sober," Jake said out loud.**



**Traci was in her bedroom of the house she shared with Matt. Matt was out at a friends bachelor party. Still she made sure to make sure she was alone before taking out an old shoebox that she kept hidden. She opened it and pulled out an old picture of her and Jake. It was when they were happiest before the WWE came calling. A memory hit her of the events that lead up to the break up.**

_**Flashback**_

**_Traci watched the monitor as Jake retained his NWA Wildside title in a three way over AJ and K-Krush (Ron Killings). Jake walked up to her when a man approached him. They had a quick conversation the man shook Jake's hand gave him a card and walked away._**

**_Traci walked over to Jake, "What was that about?" Traci asked as Jake placed the card in his pocket. "That was Tom Pritchard he is one of the talent scouts for the WWF. Anyway they want to bring in for a tryout match," Jake said excitedly. "You're not thinking about taking it?" Traci asked. "I'm not thinking about it! I am taking it!" Jake replied shocked that she doubted he would._**

"**_Jake if you get a contract with them you'll have to move to either HWA or OVW. Then if you make the main roster you'll be on the road all the time. We will never see each other," She rambled off. Jake pulled her into a kiss to quiet her down. "Traci calm down. I know it will mean less time together but it's not like I have a lot of options if I want to make it as a wrestler. WCW and ECW are dead. That leaves the WWF as the only national option. I hear about WWA and XWF but they are not where near ready to go national. Look we will figure it out," He said kissing her again._**

**Present**

"**If only," Traci thought. She knew she was partly to blame she had grown cold and distant because he was gone living in Louisville. Then it happened that night, the night that changed there life.**

_**Flashback**_

**_Traci knocked on the door to the apartment to Jake's apartment. He opened the door and pulled her into a kiss. She could fell something different about this kiss. She pulled away and they went inside. "Jake is something wrong?" Traci asked concerned. "Yeah I know I have been acting weird calling you and asking you to come down here," He said._**

"**_Oh God I don't know how to say this," Jake said. "Just tell me," Traci said fear creeping into her voice. "Ok a couple of nights ago after we had yet another fight, I went to a bar and got really drunk. I don't know all the details but when I woke up I was in another woman's bed. I am so sorry Traci! Please forgive me," Jake begged._**

**_Traci just stood up and ran out the door. "Traci please wait," Jake yelled as he ran after her. He kept running after her until she reached her retail car and drove off._**

**Present**

**Fresh tears rolled down her checks. He had called her, wrote her, e-mailed her trying to explain and begging for her forgiveness. It went on for mouths then one day they stopped. She knew that Jake had hit rock bottom. She had thought about calling him when he overdosed but couldn't bring herself to do it.**

**And now no matter how hard she tried to pretend she wasn't she knew she was. She was still in love with Jake. Out of no where she heard the front door open and Matt call out, "Traci, I'm home." She quickly hid the box again and dried her tears before going down to greet him.**



**Samoa Joe had just finished his work out in the New Japan LA Dojo. His cell phone started ringing he picked it up. "Zbysko you better to be calling to tell me I get the match I want at the next PPV. I do. Good." He hung up the phone. "Jake Reed is finished. I am going knock his head in. And make him tap," Joe said as he smiled wickedly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jake got out of his car at Universal Studios. It was another taping for Impact. Larry Z had already called to say he wasn't in a match tonight but he would do an in ring segment where a big announcement would be made. As he picked up his bag and closed his door a young kid with his mother approached him. "Excuse me Mr. Reed can my son get you autograph?" The mother asked. "Ah sure thing," Jake said doing it before walking into the studio a smile on his face.**



**Traci was heading to the ladies locker room when she saw AJ she turned to avoid him but he chased after her. "Traci hold up," AJ said. Traci turned to face him. "Do you want something AJ?" She asked. "Look Traci I want to know if you have seen Jake yet," AJ said. "Why is something wrong?" She asked concerned. "Look I have been hearing some rumors about his next opponent and I am worried about it," AJ said.**

"**Who is his opponent?" Traci asked getting concerned. Before AJ could respond Matt Bentley yelled out, "Hey Traci where are you?" "I have to go," Traci said walking off. "Maybe Jake's right she does still love him. But what is she going to do if I'm right and Jake's opponent is Samoa Joe," AJ said walking off to find Jake.**



**Jake was in the cafeteria getting something to eat. He was the only one in there expect for the food servers most of the boys were getting ready for there matches. Jake couldn't shake the feeling that his past was catching up with him. And now another feeling of some one watching him was there. He looked out across the room and saw a little red blinking light. He knew who it was and it pissed him off. But he decided to ignore it and let the person think they were safe. Jake finished his meal and walked out the opposite way from the light. He then circled around and hid around the corner**

"**Man now where did he go," Alex Shelly to Eric Young. "I don't know but this makes me nervous. What if he finds out we are filming him?" Young asked his eyes darting around trying to see if anyone was coming. "He would kill both of you!" Jake said walking out from his hiding place. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I didn't want to do it! He made me do it! Please don't kill me Mr. Bleed!" Eric Young screamed dropping to his knees begging.**

"**It's Reed! Why the hell are you two filming me!" Jake demanded to know. "Look Jake, you should be flattered. You are now the talk of wrestling and people want to know about you." Alex Shelly said calmly. "All people need to know is I am a great wrestler. Stay out of my past," Jake said threateningly before walking away.**

"**Well I guess that's that," Eric Young said standing up. "No it's not. People don't act like that unless they really want to hide something. And as public figure he can't hide anything. It's time to step up my efforts," Shelly said.**



**Jake was fuming he was worried about what Shelly could know. Truth was it wasn't that hard to find out everything. Plenty of people in his past would be willing to talk. Hell Trinity would give enough info to fill a book. A felt a hand on his shoulder and herd some say, "Jake."**

**Jake turned around and made a fist like he was going to punch someone only to see AJ. "Whoa Jake what's the matter?" AJ asked surprised by Jake's reaction. "Ah jeez AJ I am sorry. I just found out Alex Shelly is filming me," Jake said calming down. "Is he still alive?" AJ asked trying to make a joke. "Yeah he is. But AJ I am worried. I just feel like everything is about to come out," Jake said.**

"**Would that really be such a bad thing? I know you are ashamed of it. But you are clean. Jake everyone makes mistakes but have made up for it," AJ said. "Yeah I know that. But everyone judges you. Plus I don't want do that to Traci," Jake said checking his watch. "Do what to Traci?" AJ asked. "Have the whole world find out that the man she loved cheated on her," Jake said.**

"**Man you are still in love with her?" AJ asked already knowing the truth. "Yeah I am. I think about her everyday. Sometimes when I was at my worst, I would be so high or drunk I was convince that I went to be with her and when I woke up with another woman it killed me. Oh God I got to go it's time for my interview," Jake said running off. "Oh wait Jake I have to worn you," AJ yelled out but was Jake was long gone.**



**Mike Tenay and Larry Zybsko were in the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen this past Sunday at Hard Justice a new star was born. It happened after AJ Styles was injured and it turned a tag match into a handicapped matched. Please welcome the man that won that match Jake Reed," Tenay announced as Jake's music played.**

**The crowed popped huge as Jake made his way to the ring. Jake walked into the ring and shuck hands with Tenay and Zybsko. "Jake Reed that had to be one of the most impressive fights in TNA history," Tenay said. Jake took the microphone and spoke, "Thanks Mike. You know, I just to say thank you to TNA for giving me the shoot to wrestle and be successful because I am a great wrestler! Not a gimmick! Not a want to be rapper that makes the twelve year old girls scream! And I sure as hell am not the Gimp!" The crowd yelled and began chanting Reed.**

**Larry Zybsko took the microphone. "You know Jake that was a great job. But the time has come for you to step up to the next level. Well someone has made a challenge," Zybsko said, "I accept! I don't care who it is," Jake said.**

**Samoa Joe's music hit and the monster of a man headed to the ring. "That was a real stupid move Reed. Because I am the guy that challenged you!" Joe said holding his microphone and getting in Jake's face. "Joe for the longest time for the longest time I have heard about how great you are. Well guess what I am better. I would have been the guy that ended you twenty one mouth ROH reign. I had one bad night and it cost me. But Now I am at my best! I will be the first guy to beat you in TNA," Jake said not taking a step back.**

**Joe knees Jake in the gut. Jake drops to his knees. Joe begins driving knees into Jake's face. Jake manages to block one and fights to his feet. The start trading a fury of chops, kicks, elbows, and punches. It takes every about twenty people to separate them finally.**



**Jake walks to the back a small trickle of blood coming from his noise. He is pinching his nose to put pressure so it will stop it. Traci walks out of the locker room. "Jake are you ok?" She asked seeing the blood. "I'll be fine," Jake says.**

"**Jake don't take this match," Traci said. "Careful Ms. Brooks it's starting to sound like you care," Jake said taking a towel from that she handed to him. "I do care…" Jake leaned in and kissed her. Traci returned the kiss for a second before pulling back. "Don't," she said before walking off. Jake stopped her and pulled her back.**

"**Traci please don't walk away. I know you still love me. I know we can't make up for the lost time. But if you just give me another chance." Jake said. "I… Jake look out!" Traci screamed. Jake turned around to see a boot fly right into his face.**

**Jake was dazed and looked up and saw Matt Bentley standing over him, "I don't what the hell you were talking about. But stay away from my girlfriend," He said before grapping Traci and walking away.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's note- I really want to get across that it's hard for a guy like Jake that has self destructive side to stay on the straight and narrow. Every little let down might be enough to knock him off the wagon. This chapter is short but I think it is real good.**

**It had been four days since the last Impact taping Jake was in the UK tomorrow he had a match for the 1PW promotion. He just about to into his hotel room just wanting to go to sleep. A lot of things were on his mind. He had been so close to getting Traci back he could feel it but then she walked off with Bentley.**

**A pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess Who?" Came Trinity's voice. Jake removed her hands and around," What are you following me?" He asked. Jake looked at her she was wearing one of her tight ring outfits and she looked even better than last time. "Yes, I am. I am not under a WWE contract so I can take outside bookings. Then when I found out you were going to be here I took a chance. I will admit it. I want you Jake," She said seductively pressing her body to him and pulling him into a kiss.**

**Jake started pull away but she wouldn't let him. Before Jake knew what was going on she had lead him down the hall into her room. Jake was no longer fighting to get away his lust for her had taken over. They fell onto her bed. **

**Suddenly an image of the night he told Traci the truth flashed in his head. He pushed Trinity away and ran out of the room. Reached his own room and went in. "This is getting tougher. I won't break again. What am I thinking .I should have just pushed her away sooner. No more excuses. It's time to be man," Jake said out loud before splashing cold water on his face.**



**In Trinity's room Alex Shelly came out of her closet where he had been hiding. "Damn I was hoping to make this an R rated feature," He said. "Well if you stick around long enough it just may. Reed is not a new man. He will break sooner or later. And it won't be rated R it will be XXX," Trinity said. "Well I really can't. I need to head back to the USA and do an ROH show. But before I go, are you ready to tell all about Reed," Shelly said focusing his Shelly Cam.**

"**Oh yeah, I wish to could be there to see the look on Traci's face when finds out that Jake has been having hot sex with me," Trinity said. "I can't wait to see what Bentley does he, kick Reed in the face when he thought he was flirting with her. When he finds out that they dated and that he is still in lover wit her, he might kill him," Shelly said setting up his shot. **



**Traci was in her kitchen the last four days had been tense. Matt had done nothing but ask her about Jake. He should had always put him off saying was concerned after seeing Joe get so many knees into his head. He didn't buy it and now every time she went it he asked her twenty questions, same went for every phone call she got.**

**Matt came walking into the room with the shoe box she kept hidden. He poured the contest witch included a picture of her and Jake a few love letters, a match book from the restaurant they had there first date and a few other keepsakes from there relationship in it. **

"**You want to tell me you it's nothing now Traci," Matt said angrily. "What the hell Matt? I kept that in my closet I don't go though you things," She said mad that he would violate her privacy. "I don't keep things from you like this! Now tell me everything," Matt said. "Not now. When you calm down," She said walking away but Matt took hold of her arm and through into the wall a sick thud was heard. "Don't walk away when I am talking to you! Now tell me everything!" Matt commanded.**

**It took Traci a second to recover he head was killing her she knew she was going to have a lump before to long, "Fine Matt. Jake and I were in love we meet when he worked some independent shows with me. We were in love. But he decided to join the WWE while he was in OVW he cheated on me we broke up. There you have it I hope that was worth ending hurting me over," She said rubbing her head.**

"**Why the hell did you hold on to this crap?" Matt demeaned not satisfied. "I just did," She trying to walk away again. Matt grabbed her again and looked like he was going to hit her when he stopped a horrified look came across his face. "Oh God Traci I am so sorry. I don't know why I would do that," He said apolitically.**

"**I just got so jealous when I saw you and Reed I let it get to me. I promise it will never happen again," Bentley said sounding like he meant it. "I think it would be best if you slept in the guest room tonight," Traci finally said walking away.**

**Matt just stood there shocked that he would do something like that when he looked down he saw the picture of Jake and Traci on the table. They looked so in love he felt the jealousy take over again. "I don't care how much he loved her. Traci belongs to me now. I didn't wait for her to break up with CM Punk just to lose her to some old boyfriend now," He said.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Quick Preview- Jake starts playing mind games with Samoa Joe.**

**It was time for another Impact taping. With three weeks left until Slammiversary the locker room was getting tense. AJ had another reason to worry there were rumors of a major shake up in UK evolving a TNA wrestler and a title. AJ knew Jake was the only TNA wrestler that had any bookings in the UK but what did they mean by a title. He knew that Jake was alive because he had called everyday but he always called when AJ and his wife weren't home and he left the same message, "AJ it's me Jake, I'm fine bro and I have major surprise for Samoa Joe." The only thing that ever changed was the date and time witch he said with every call.**

**Christopher Daniels walked into the locker room and right over to AJ. "AJ you won't believe it Danielson lost the ROH title," he said. "How? He wasn't even booked at the last ROH show," AJ said surprised he had wrestled Bryan Danielson many times he was always tough to beat but since winning the ROH title he seemed unbeatable. "Some had one of those open contracts he sent out when he first won the ROH strap. Turns out the dragon was stupid enough to have his John Hancock on it before it was sent out," The fallen angle said. **

"**Hey AJ you know how you said you wanted to know when Reed showed up. He's here and he is in the ring," Rhino said turning up the volume on the locker room monitor.**



**Jake stood in the ring he was wearing a long black trench coat instead of normal leather jacket. "I don't want to take up to much time talking or else this will turn into Raw. So Soma Joe I want you to get down here. I am calling you out," Jake said. As soon as he said it the music hit and the Joe hit the ring. "What do you want Reed. I guess you can't wait for the PPV to get the beating of you life," Joe said.**

"**Will you calm down. I just wanted to bring you out here and say… Whoa I am getting hot. Just hold on a second I want to take off this coat," Jake said he took off the coat and to the shock of everyone and I mean everyone around Jake's waist was the ROH World title belt.**

**Joe was in stunned silence. "Like my new belt?" Jake asked tauntingly. "How the hell did you get that?" Joe demeaned to know. "Word to the wise, be very careful with open contracts because they may wind up in my hands. You see this weekend the former ROH champ Bryan Danielson and I were tag team partner in a match for 1PW I had the match won but he stole the pin. So I took out an open contract that my old buddy Chris Hero gave me and challenged him right then and there. Long story short thirty five minutes later I was a world champ. I just want you to think about something Joe. You had this for twenty one mouths. But once this airs more people will have seen me as ROH champ then ever saw you and I have had the belt less than a week," Jake said as he started laughing.**

**Joe became so enraged he went to punch Jake. Jake blocked it and got some jabs of his own in on the big man. Security hit the ring and separated them before it could go any further.**



**Jake walked into the locker room. AJ walked up to him, "When the hell did you come up this?" AJ asked still in shock. "Well I can't anymore on those over seas flights so it gives me a lot of time to think," Jake said taking the belt off his waist and placing it on his shoulder. "Hey way to go man. I just have one problem that I have better get a shot I have wanted that belt for a long time," Christopher Daniels said walking over.**

"**No problem. I'll call Gabe and Cornett and set it up. God they are must be having heart attacks right now the chock artiest that wasn't a possibility to book is the new ROH champ," Jake said savoring his moment.**

**Jake suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his throat. Even though he was being chocked out he knew it was Joe. AJ and Daniels tried to pull Joe off but he didn't release the chock until Jake was out cold.**



**Jake woke up in the trainer's room. "Oh man I was hoping it would be a ling time before I ever saw this place again," Jake groaned out as he sat up. "Well Mr. Reed let me check you out and then I will see if you can leave," The trainer said making him lie back down.**

"**How's your breathing any discomfort?" The trainer asked. "No not really my neck feels a little sore but that has to be because I had a 300lb Samoan hanging from it," Jake said. "Well I suggest you ice it down. Other than that you are fine so you can leave," The trainer said. Jake got up and headed to get his stuff.**



**Traci had just finished up a photo shoot for the TNA website. Her head still had a small lump from the nigh Matt had found the box she kept hidden. She had told him that she had thrown it out but she couldn't do it. She now had it hidden a small lockbox she kept her financial info in. Her mind kept racing with thought of Jake, she had heard he was ok but still she knew Joe was monster that could end Jake's life if he got a chance.**

**She was heading to her car. The parking lot for the TNA talent was almost empty there was only one other car in the lot. She heard the metal door for the exit open. She turned to see Jake walking toward his car. When he saw her he stopped.**

"**Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine, well as fine as you can be after Joe chokes you out," he said. The stood there in silence. "What is with the lump on your head?" Jake asked noticing to seeing it for the first time. "I hit my head," She said not wanting to go into detail. "Ok. You have to be anywhere?" Jake asked. "I need to meet Matt," She said walking off. **

**Jake watched he walk off. "I STILL LOVE YOU!" He yelled. "And I know you still love me. I know I screwed up when I slept with that woman. And I know that I wasn't the type of guy that deserved a second chance, but I am better man. I know I don't deserve you but I love you. Please just give me a second chance?" He begged.**

**They were silent. "I do still love you Jake. But I can't trust you." With that Traci ran to her car got in and drove away. Jake watched her as she left. A small tear rolled down his check. He wiped it away. "One day I will figure out how to win your trust back." He said out loud before heading to his car.  
**

**Alex Shelly stepped out of the shadows smiling, "Perfect. I think next week is the time to debut my new movie, "An Affair to dismember,"" he said.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Reviewers- I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this. This chapters shows what Jake is doing to get ready for his match meanwhile Traci fights her feelings and a bit of a twist at the end.**

**Traci was lying in her bed wide awake at 3:00 A.M. Matt was beside her out like a light. She had agreed to let him back in there bed after he had apologized non stop and swore it would never happen again. She believed it she should have been honest about her past but it was just so humiliating to have the man she loved cheat on her. She changed her position for about the hundredth time that night trying to fall asleep. It didn't matter what she tried he mind wouldn't let her sleep. **

**She kept thinking about Jake. She was terrified about what Joe could do to him. She also had this bad feeling like someone was trying to hurt him. Then there was the old fear that he would fall off the wagon.**

**A strange thought entered her mind, "Why can you forgive Matt. Yet you can't do the same for the man you truly love." She tried to shake the thought from her mind but it wouldn't leave. Traci continued to toss and turn the rest of the night.**



**The alarm sounded in Jake's bedroom. It was 4:00 A.M. Jake rose from his slumber and quickly pulled on a pair of sweets. He headed to the kitchen and made himself a small breakfast. After eating he began to stretch. He put on his shoes and started his daily jog. He normal retune was two miles but since finding out he was facing Joe he had upped it to four most days and six on others.**

**After the jog he didn't stop. He went home and did one hundred sit-ups followed by one hundred pushups. After that he took a shower. After getting dressed he headed to his living room and put in a DVD. Skipping a head the match he wanted. It was Joe vs. Austin Aries from final battle 2004. The only time Joe had been cleanly beat in a one on one ROH world title match. Since he had found he was facing Joe he been studying every piece of footage he could get on Joe.**

**He had seen what worked and what didn't against the Samoan Submission Machine. He paused replayed and slow-mode the match. He not only looked at how Joe did his movies but what he did that may act as a tip off. He then did the same with Joe's TNA match against Chris Sabin.**

**After he got up and was heading to the gym to lift weights. Before he left he picked the ROH title on his mantle. He took time to run his finger over it he knew he may not have it for long. He had already agreed to make his match with a Joe a title match. It would mark the first time the ROH title was defended on PPV. After that Bryan Danielson was scheduled to get his rematch. Also names like Homicide and Jimmy Rave were in the title picture.**

**He hit the gym and was there for over three hours. He came home. He was done working out for the day. Tomorrow he would travel down to the old NWA Wildside promotion school and work with there students to get ready then he would head to Orlando for the tapings.**

**Jake was defiantly in the best shape of his life. His mind was in good shape to. He had made it a point to talk to Trinity before he left the UK telling her to leave him alone that he wasn't going to sleep with her again. He flat out told her she had been a fling nothing more and he was done with that part of his life.**

**The phone rang and he went to pick it up. "Hello," Jake said into the receiver. "Hey Jake its AJ. I just wanted to know how your training is going," AJ said. "Or did you just call to make sure I was home," Jake said he grown to accept that AJ would worried about him no matter what Jake said. "How's the training going?" AJ asked again ignoring Jake's comment. "Pretty good. I think I am as ready as anyone can be to fight a guy like Joe," Jake said sitting down on his sofa.**

"**That's good. No visits from the past I hope," AJ said, Jake had told him about Trinity's attempts to seduce him. "Well one," Jake said. "Who?" AJ asked worried. "Rick Michaels, he wanted to see how I was doing and offer the old school to help me train before my match with Joe." Jake said enjoying getting a rise out of AJ. "You think you are funny. Don't you Reed." AJ said.**

"**It's not my fault you are such an easy mark Styles," Jake said ripping him. "Yeah well I happen to care about you. Why? I don't know," AJ said. "Well who said I want you to care?" Jake said laughing. They talked a while longer before AJ had to go eat dinner with his wife. Jake headed to the kitchen to make his own. Even though he was in a good mood that feeling that his past was about to come out remained with him the whole day.**



**Alex Shelly was in Nashville he knocked on the door of a nice home. A woman answered the door and said, "They are waiting for you downstairs." "Thanks Jill," He said walking in and heading to the room he had been in a few times. They entire Jarrett army was in the basement of Jeff's home. **

"**Well Alex we are all here what's so important that we all had to be here?" Chris Harris asked before taking another swig of his beer. "Well I have a new movie to debut and it's so good I wanted to give you all a preview of it," Shelly said taking the video out of his bag. "This had better be good. Tonight is nickel beer night at my favorite bar," A very drunk James Strom yelled.**

"**Oh it's not just good it's better than the footage I go of Jackie and you all know how good that was," Alex said placing the tape in the VCR. "Who the hell is this about," Scott D'Amore asked. "Oh the new golden boy of TNA, Jake Reed. It's a story of love, loss, drugs, sex and near death. My I present "An Affair to Dismember,"" Shelly said pressing play.**

**The tape played it started with a still shot of Jake with Shelly narrating it. Then it turned into an expose reveling that Jake been a long time drug user and had already overdosed once. Numerous Indy wresters told stories about Jake none of them positive. It then moved into revel why Jake used and reveled his past with Traci. Mike the agent for the shows they meet at reveled all that he knew. **

**The movie than turned into the story of how there relationship ended. Shelly showed how persist he was as he track the woman Jake had slept with had her tell her story and basically claim Jake wasn't as drunk as he says he was. Finally shifting into how far Jake fell after the break up. Even having a promoter say that Jake was the most addicted man he had ever dealt since Jake "The Snake" Roberts.**

**The final part made it seem like wasn't clean as he claimed. It used edited footage to paint Jake in a bad light. For example if used the call he made to AJ needing help seem like he was calling a drug dealer than showed the recent footage of Jake and Trinity but stooping just before Jake ran out. Making it appear like they had sex. With that the video ended.**

**That Jarrett army clapped. James Storm stood up and spoke, "Alex that was beautiful. I laughed, I cried, I got a hard on when I saw that blonde," he joked. Shelly was proud of himself for once again finding the dirt.**

**Coach D'Amore just sat in his chair deep in thought then an evil smile came across his face. He stood up and patted Alex on the back. "Alex my boy great job as usual. But I have a great idea of how to use this before the debut," He said. "What ever you want Coach," Shelly replied.**

**D'Amore approached Jarrett. "Champ I have an idea of how to take care of Jake Reed once and for all. I think it's time for IT." He said with emphases on it. "What ever you want Scott. And Alex that was Oscar worthy," Jarrett said wanting to see what the evil mind of his partner in crime came up with.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note- I want to thank my reviews and trust me I think I came up with a really good plan.**

**Scott D'Amore paced backstage at the Impact taping. He was anxious; if his plan worked it would get him the revenge. But if just one thing went wrong Reed could escape and humiliate Team Canada again. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life when Reed had managed beaten two members of his team. **

**Eric Young came into room. "Coach, Bobby says it's all a go," Eric said clearly nervous that he would be the one that felt Jake's anger if the plan failed. "Alright Showtime, I want you to give this to the guy," Scott said handing a package to Eric. Eric took it and left the locker room. D'Amore took out his phone and dialed a number once the person picked up he simply said, "It's a go."**



**Jake was backstage cutting a promo for Impact. Jeremy Borash wrapped up the interview and walked away, Jake was heading to the locker room when a delivery boy approached him. "Excuse me Mr. Reed this is for you," he said. Jake took the package and signed for it. "Thanks kid," Jake said as he opened it. The boy quickly left. A video tape and a letter where inside the package.**

_**Reed,**_

**_If you care about the woman you claim to love you should watch this tape right now. There is a TV set up in Jarrett's locker room. No one is there._**

**Jake had a bad feeling he quickly headed to the room and like the note said the room was empty. Jake put the tape in the VCR and pushed play. D'Amore appeared on the screen. "Hello Jake. I just wanted to let you know you are going to be a movie star because the master director Alex Shelly has made you the subject of his latest movie. Here is a little preview." D'Amore said before a clip of "An Affair to Dismember," played. Jake was infuriated and was about to run off. "Hold on Jake! You see I know you want to try to stop him. But I think you should know we have a little some one that you care about," D'Amore said.**

**The camera shot panned over and you see a woman with black hair tied to a chair. Here face was covered but Jake knew it was Traci. AMW stood next the chair as if they were guards. "Sorry about you damn luck Reed. But you do have excellent taste in woman," James Storm taunted. The shot returned to D'Amore. "So Reed it seems like you have to choices one you can got the around the arena and try to stop Alex from playing his new masterpiece or save the girl. And just for you information the girl is in the ring right now." D'Amore said before the screen went black.**

**Jake felt like his very soul had been ripped away. Everything went into slow motion. Jake started to run to the ring. He passed by a monitor and saw that D'Amore was in the ring with Team Canada and something that was covered by large black sheet. Jake ran as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough for him.**



**D'Amore had been taunting the crowd. He had already told them about the footage when he saw Jake at the ramp and running for the ring. "He fell for it," D'Amore thought as Jake slide into the ring. Jake punched wildly as Team Canada bailed out. Jake turned and removed the sheet. Traci's face was still covered. Jake gently removed the cover only to see Jackie Gayda wearing a wig.**

**Team Canada jumped Jake. Jarrett, Steiner, and AMW hit the ring. It was a massive beat down on Jake. Jarrett used his guitar. That was followed by AMW hitting him with beer bottles. AJ tried to help but every time he tried to get in some member of the army would knock him to the floor. Jake was busted wide open.**

**One by one each heel hit a finisher on Jake; Petey Williams even used the Canadian Destroy. AMW its death sentence before using there own solo moves followed by another death sentence. Team 3-D and Rhino tried to run in but they had the same luck as AJ. Christian managed to get in the ring but he was quickly taken out by Steiner.**

**Jake face was covered in his own blood. The beating was already among the worst in TNA history. Steiner locked in the recliner. Jake was screaming out in agony. Samoa Joe came down to ringside and climbed in the ring. The Army didn't attack him. All the while Jake was still in the recliner. While the Army was preoccupied with Joe the faces made an attempt to save Jake but they still were unable to get in the ring. Security then made an attempt to stop the beat down but they failed as well.**

**Joe still was in the ring everyone seemed afraid to attack him. Steiner released the hold and got face to face with Joe. Jarrett stepped in-between them and then extended his hand to Joe. Joe shacks it and the horrifying realization that Joe was the newest member of the army hit everyone. Joe locked in the clutch and Jake screamed in pain again.**

**The lights went out! When they came up again Sting stood in the ring! He used his bat to clear the ring finally. The army fled to the back celebrating. Jake was out cold having passed out from the pain and blood loss.**



**The EMT's loaded Jake onto a stretcher and took him to the ambulance. That is where all the faces were making sure that he made it safely to the ambulance. Alex Shelly used this time to hit the ring and play his footage. After that the crowd booed him loudly. "Hey say what you want about me. But Jake Reed got what was coming to him. That's what you get when you mess with the Jarrett Army," he said cruelly.**

**AJ ran from the back and went after Shelly. Alex escaped though the crowd. AJ picked the microphone. "I will be honest yes some of that was true. Jake did date Traci and yes he was a drug addict. But he got clean and is a better man than anyone in the Jarrett army! And I swear as GOD as my witness Jarrett and your group of thugs there will HELL to pay!" AJ said before walking to the back to get his and Jake's stuff. After that he was on his way to the hospital.**



**Matt and Traci quickly walked into the Impact Zone. "I can't believe the car broke down like that. Oh, we are so late," Traci said as they came in. Matt was covered in grease. "Yeah I know babe. Look why don't you try to find one of the agents while I go clean up. Plus Jerry Lynn likes to hang out in the locker room with the boys," He said.**

**They spilt up and Traci was alone when Jackie Gayda approached her. "Traci hold on," She said looking shimmered for her part in the plan. "Not now Jackie I have to explain to someone why Matt and I are so late," Traci said. "That's just it your car didn't break down," Jackie said. Traci stopped, "How did you know are car broke down? Wait, what do you mean it didn't?" Traci asked confused.**

**Jackie explained all that she knew and told Traci of the beat down. "And Matt was in out. He faked you breakdown as a way to keep you away from here so Jake wouldn't see you and ruin the plan," Jackie said. **

**Traci ran off she had to confront Matt and then get to the hospital. She approached the men's locker room when she heard voices. It was Matt talking to Scott D'Amore. She pressed her ear to the door to hear what they were saying.**

"**Great work Maverick," Thanks to you Reed was convinced Traci was the one in the video we sent him," D'Amore said. "Good, Traci belongs to me. There was no way in hell I was going to let a guy like that try to win her back," Matt said.**

**Traci threw open the door and yelled, "You Son of a Bitch! I don't belong to you! I love him and only him! I swear I will make both of you pay if he can't recover from this!" She yelled before kicking Bentley in the balls and then taking the keys to the car to drive to the hospital.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AJ was in the waiting room. He had already called Jake's family and was waiting for them to arrive. Rhino, Christian, and team 3-D were there. Sting had even stopped by but left to make his flight home. **

**Traci came running in. "AJ how is he?" She asked. "I don't know Traci. They haven't told me anything," AJ said. "Oh God this is all my fault," Traci said starting to cry. "No it's not. Jarrett and D'Amore are to blame for this. And that no good SOB Samoa Joe," AJ said getting angry thinking about them. **

**Traci told everyone the whole story. "I am going to kill Bentley," AJ said. The doctor came out and approached the group. "Mr. Styles you friend is awake," The doctor said. "Thank God. Doc how bad is he hurt?" AJ asked worried about Jake. "Well he has two cracked ribs. He most and likely pulled some mussels in his back. He required twenty five stenches to close the head wound and the blood loss was severe. He suffered a neck injury but it's not broken," The doctor said.**

"**Can I see him?" AJ asked. "Yes but only one person at a time and please keep him calm," The doctor instructed. AJ headed off the room. "AJ," Traci meekly said. AJ turned back and knew what she wanted he nodded his head and she went into Jake's room. After she was gone, Rhino came up to AJ. "AJ are you nuts what if she is with the army?" Rhino asked worried that Jarrett would try to finish Jake off. "Because she loves him to much," AJ said.**



**Jake was in a bed trying to rest. He had never been so sore in his life. Breathing was hard and painful. Jake closed his eyes, he heard the door open, "Hey AJ," He said not opening his eyes. "It's not AJ," Traci said as Jake's eyes shot open. "Are you ok?" Jake asked worried that she may have been the woman in the tape and Jackie was just a decoy. "I'm fine. The only reason I wasn't at the Impact Zone was because Matt faked our car breaking down. I can't believe that you are in a hospital bed and you are more worried about me.**

"**Of course it's you I am worried about. Traci you are the only woman I have ever loved. When I saw that tape and thought it was you I felt like my very heart and soul were torn away," Jake said. Traci starts to cry. "When I heard what happened it made me face that I still love you. I am not saying that I will take you back, but we can out on a few dates and see if we can move forward together," Traci said taking his hand.**

**Jake pulled her into a kiss. Traci returned it. When the came apart, "I don't care how badly I got beat up today. I am the happiest guy in the world right now," Jake said. "Jake I didn't say we were back together," Traci said. "I know but for the first time in a long time there is hope," Jake said.**

"**Jake if we are going to try and be together again then I need you to be honest about your life after we broke up. I have rumors about you over the years but I want to hear it from you. I believe you were drunk when you cheated on me in OVW but what happened after the night you confessed to me," She said.**

**Jake took a deep breath before starting. "Well I tried to get in contact with you for mouths before I just gave up. While all that was going on my already heavy drinking picked up. I also started doing drugs like marijuana and cocaine. I also suffered a knee injury so I started doing pain killers and I got hooked on those. When I came back from the injury they asked me to do the gimp so I asked for my release. I pulled myself together long enough to get one chance with ROH. Then I saw you with Punk. You know what happened there. After that I didn't care what happened. So I started going insane and went over board with everything. Once I realized you were dating Punk I started sleeping with every slut that I could. One of those sluts was Trinity she and I slept together a lot. I just gave up," Jake said.**

"**I understand. But what lead to you finally getting clean?" She asked wanting to hear the whole story. "I had been ditching a lot of my Indy bookings so I had to work some pretty small promotions. I was doing a show in a high school gym in Omaha. I just way too much of everything and I overdosed. Wound up passing out in the gym locker room. When I woke up the doctors told me I lucky to be alive. I finally decided to get clean. It took four mouths in rehab and I have seen a therapist every two weeks since," Jake said praying that she doesn't get scared off.**

"**So are able to stay clean?" She asked. "Some days are easier than others. The first day I saw you in TNA was hard I had to call AJ and have him talk me down from getting high. The day Bentley won the number one contender match for the X-belt, I saw you kiss him and I realized you were dating him that was hard. Trinity showed up at my door and tried to seduce me. I told her no. Then the week Matt kicked me in the face I went to the UK for a show the one where I won the ROH title. Well Trinity showed up over there and tried again. And I ashamed to say I came close to giving in. We just kissed but I was close to breaking. But I have been able stay clean," Jake said.**

**Traci was silent. Jake was worried that she was about to run away. "You really went though the ringer. Like I said we can try again. So you need to get healed up. I have to go to tell AJ you are fine or else he will go nuts," Traci said she gave Jake kiss on the check and the left. As the door closed Jake let out a yell, "WHOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Jake leaned back in his bed with the biggest smile on his face. "Finally a real chance to get her back," He said out loud. Suddenly pain ribbed though his body. "Damn them. I don't care how long it takes I will get revenge on the Jarrett Army. I don't care what I have to do I will be at Slammversy! I will beat Samoa Joe!" Jake said with a look of determination on his face.**



**Traci reached the waiting room, AJ stood up. "How is he doing?" "Well he is doing ok. I think he is really sore," Traci said. "Why did he do a Ric Flair impression?" AJ asked. "I told him that when he got out of here we could go out on a few dates and see if we could get what we had back," Traci said. "Traci don't lead him on. If you give him false hope I am worried it may destroy him," AJ said.**

"**AJ I understand. I asked him to be honest and he told me everything even about that slut Trinity trying to seduce him. I also made sure that he understands that the dates don't mean we are back together," Traci said. "Ok Traci. I am going to go in and see him," AJ said.**



**The Jarrett Army was celebrating the success of there plan. D'Amore's cell phone rang. He walked off to take the call. Jarrett took center stage and spoke, "A toast to the elimination of Jake Reed. And to our newest member the unbeatable Samoa Joe." "Thanks Jeff, you know I thought I could handle TNA on my own but then I realized that TNA management wasn't going to let me. They put me in the Ultimate X match. And then they move on to there new project Jake Reed. But now we will be the one calling the shots," Joe said.**

**D'Amore came back in the room fuming mad. "Damn TNA management they just rebooked the entire card as punishment for our actions tonight!" He screamed. "What's the card now?" Jarrett asked. "Well it's going be Styles and Dainels vs. Bentley and you Alex. Rhino gets a match with any of my guys. Sting wants a match with you Jeff. Team 3D gets another shot at AMW and the tag titles are on the line. Scott title match with Christian is still on at least. Finally Joe you will still have a match but now you won't know you opponent until that night and now it's in the six sides of steel," D'Amore said. "It doesn't matter who it is! I will destroy them," Joe said.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's note- I want to thank all of you that reviewed. This chapter Jake's just a little happiness.**

**Traci was in her new apartment. She had been lucky that her friend Talia had been living there for a few mouths was moving out to live with her boyfriend. Allowing Traci to take the place. There was no way so was going to keep living in the house she had shared with Matt. Traci heard a knock at the door she went open and to her surprise. Jake stood there holding a single red rose.**

"**Here you go," Jake said handing her the rose. "Jake what are you doing here? You are supposed to be home resting," She said. "Traci I live in Orlando just like you. I moved down here right after I got my TNA deal. When I found out where you lived it's a five minute drive," Jake said. "Well how did you find out where I live? I have only been here a few days," Traci said. "Can I come in first?" Jake asked.**

**Traci ushered him in. "Now will you answer my question," she said. "Ok Talia told me," Jake said. "Wait I didn't meet Talia until after we broke up. So how do you know her?" Traci asked confused. "Indy shows. After she found out about our past she called me and mentioned that you were staying here," Jake said.**

"**Well you should still be at home resting," Traci said worried about him. "I got bored. Besides tonight the night we should start," Jake said. "Start what?" Traci asked. "Traci tomorrow would you like to go to dinner with me?" Jake asked. "What? You came over here just ask me to dinner haven't you heard of a phone," She said. "I wanted to see your beautiful face," Jake said. Traci blushed a little. "Jake you still need rest," She said. "Traci it's dinner not really a high impact activity. And I remember you said something about going out on a few dates with me to see if we could make it work," Jake said.**

"**Alright I will go out to dinner with you. But only if you go home and rest," She said. "Deal," Jake said walking to the door, before he left he gave a quick kiss. Once he was gone Traci took a quick smell of the rose. "I hope we can make this work this time."**



**The next night Jake picked Traci and took her out to dinner. The date was going really well. They were out walking around downtown Orlando after dinner just talking. Jake was telling her a story from his time wrestling for Zero-one max in Japan.**

"**So I'm my room taking a shower because I had wrestled so late on the card it was easier to just shower at the hotel. Anyway I get a call and it's the front desk telling me that there is a package for me and that it was an emergency and I needed to sing for it right away. So I put on robe and go down to the desk when I get there no package. I go back up and when I get to my room, I turn around to close the door and when I turn back Wham wet pillow right in my face. Then another and another. I mean these things were sopping wet and heavy. When the pillows stop I see CW Anderson, Steve Cornino, and Matt Striker laughing there asses off. Then Striker does the voice I heard in the call from desk and says "We decided to deliver to your room instead,"" Jake says.**

"**Were you mad?" Traci asks laughing. "Not really but I got my revenge. I put itching powder in the tights the next night," Jake says laughing with her. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun over there," Traci says glade to hear about some of the better times in Jake's life. "Oh yeah I did. Steve was on of the first bookers to give me a break when I got clean. He gave me matches on both his company World-1 and in Japan. Hell it was the match I had with him over the AWA title that got people talking about me again." Jake says.**

"**So come on Traci you now know all about my life post break up, but I want to know about yours," Jake says. "The truth is I was miserable with out you. Every time you would call or write or e-mail me I thought about responding but I was so mad that I wouldn't. Then you stopped. After that I just focused on wrestling. Then I met Phil," She says. "Phi, who the hell is Phil?" Jake asks. "Jake you have to be the biggest wrestling fan I know. And you don't know that CM Punk's real name is Phil Brooks?" Traci asks. "Oh Yeah, I just always people that know him call him Punk," Jake says.**

"**Like I said, I met Punk and he got me in ROH. Around the same time Shane Douglas brought me to TNA. Phil I dated for a while we broke up before he went to the WWE and then I started to date Matt. That's really it," She says. **

**They walked back to Jake's car and he drove her home. They walked up to her door. "So did you have a good time?" Jake asked. "Yes I did," Traci said smiling at how nervous he was that she was going to say that this would be there only date. "So do I get a second date?" Jake asked hopefully. **

**Traci pulls him to a kiss. "Was that a yes or just a really nice ways of saying no," Jake says. "That's a yes. I can't do it this weekend I have a show for NWA cyberspace but maybe before the PPV sometime," She said. "Alright well good night," He said kissing her again. "Good night," She said unlocking her door and walking in. **

**Jake was walking to the elevator when he heard what sounded like a muffled cry. He walked back to Traci's door and heard a struggle going on. He didn't waste any time and broke down the door by throwing his body into it. When he got in he saw Bentley holding Traci down with his hand over her mouth.**

"**Your dead!" Jake said anger burning in his eyes. Bentley got off of Traci. "Easy Reed I just came here to talk to her but I need her to listen first. "Jake look out!" Traci yelled but it was too late he felt guitar hit him in the head.**

**Jake fell to the ground but felt boots kicking him in the ribs. He was brought to his feet and wiped the kitchen table. He hit his torso on it and slide across it. Bentley yelled, "Get him on his feet and hold him." The attackers did that and allowed Bentley to hit his super kick. Jake felt the hockey stick at his neck choking him.**

**Finally he herd some one say, "He's had enough." He looked up and saw Jarrett, D'Amore, Bentley, Joe, and Shelly leaving, Traci came over to check on him. "Oh God Jake hold on," She said.**

**Jake suffered another broken rib and had to have the stenches redone in his head. Silently he swore that he would get them and make them pay.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Jake had missed the last two Impact tapings due to his injuries. ROH had wasted time and striped him of the ROH title even though Jake claimed he would be fine to defend by the next ROH show. It was clear ROH backed Joe. The Jarrett Army had shown the Shelly Cam footage from the last attack on Jake. The last week Jake did an in depth interview with Mike Tenay giving his side of his past. **

**It was night of Slamavesy. This was the night fans hoped the Jarrett army would get what was coming to them. It started off that way with Team 3-D winning the tag titles form AMW. But the second match switched the momentum with Bobby Roode beating Rhino after A-1 interfered but Rhino had gored both men with Roode even taking a Rhino driver for good measure. AJ and Daniels had dominated there match with Bentley and Shelly but AJ had let his emotions get the best of him and got disqualified. But both Bentley and Shelly were left bloody. To top it off Traci came down after to deliver the low blow to both men and finally she destroyed the Shelly cam.**

**Christian retained the NWA title in a stiff match with Scott Steiner. Steiner had been close to winning but Christian hit the unprettier to keep the belt. Jarrett had cheated to have the advantage though most of his match using every little trick he knew. Thinks like powder, brass knuckles, he even got the guitar shot but Sting kicked out. And rallied to win using the Scorpion Death Lock.**

**It was time for the cage match. The talk of the night was who would be Joe's opponent. Rumors flew fast and were wide ranged. One was that AJ would wrestle twice in one night. Another claimed that Japanese legend and the only man to pin Joe in consecutive matches in ROH, Kenta Kobashi was so disgusted after seeing the beat down that he flown to Orlando to be the man to replace Jake.**

**New rumors had begun during the show when during the Pre Show Steve Cornino was shown backstage. Also reports of a drunken man having a run in with security lead to the belief that the Hardcore Icon the Sandman was there. The tension was thick with anticipation the kind that only comes around once and while with wrestling.**

**Joe's music played as he made his way to the ring. He climbed in the six sides of steel and took the microphone from Jeremy Borash. "So TNA decides this is how they are going to punish me. Well it doesn't matter who it is. Because this is worse than locking in with a wild animal because an animal may show mercy! I won't! One year ago at this event I made my debut. I am still undefeated and now I will celebrate my universe by destroying the moron that is replacing Reed," He said.**

**Raven's music hit. Joe and the crowd turned to watch the tunnel expecting to the Raven. Jake ran out from the crowd and climbed to the top of the cage. "Hey Joe! Turn around fat ass!" Jake yelled. Joe turned around, Jake leapt off the top cage and hit a clothesline. JB bailed out and the outside ref locked the cage. Jake points to head to single that it was all a plan that Joe had fallen for.**

**Joe was stunned. Jake rammed the big man's head into the cage. Jake then lays into Joe with a combo of punches, open hand strikes, elbows, and kicks. Joe manages to grab Jake and though him to the cage and then run his face across the steel. Jake's stitches are torn open.**

**Joe then uses his slap strike combo. Joe unleashes an Enzi-Giri. Jake falls to the mat. Joe sits him in the corner and delivers the face wash. Joe runs to hit the ropes so he can hit the ole kick. Jake rolls out the way at the last second and Joe kicks the cage. **

**Jake gets up and hits a drop kick. His face is covered in blood. Jake goes to pick Joe up for a slam but his back and ribs are to hurt to do it. Joe picks Jake up in bear hug. Jake tries to break it by slipping his hands into the hug but can't do it.**

**AJ and Traci have come down to cheer Jake on. Jake finally scratches Joe's eyes to get out the bear hug. Jake recovers and charge right into a power slam from Joe. Joe puts Jake in the Joe's special Boston crap going for the win for the first time. Jake is agony but won't submit. Joe switches to the STF. Jake still refuse to surrender. **

**Joe decides to go for the kill; he releases the STF and puts Jake on the top rope. Joe hits the muscle buster. Joe covers and 1 and 2 and Jake just barely kicks out. Joe locks in the caqeta clutch. Jake refuses to quit but he is starting to go out. The referee picks Jake's arm up and it falls limp. He does it a second time and it falls again. The ref does it a third time but Jake wakes up and keeps his arm up. Jake shocks everyone when he manages to roll Joe just enough to get his shoulders on the mat. Ref gets a two count before Joe roll the other way. **

**Jake rolls with him and now Jake is on his knees. Jake fights and gets to his feet even though he is still in the clutch. Jake is able to propel both he and Joe back. Joe hit his head on the cage and releases the clutch. **

**Jake is up first and rams Joe into the cage and scraps his face across the steel. Joe is busted open. Jake starts tearing at the cut opening it up further. Jake hits a discos punch. Jake then locks in an old school movie the Iron Claw ala the Von Erich's. Joe manages to break the claw then goes for a choke slam but as Jake comes down he turns it into a DDT.**

**The crowd realizes that Joe is in trouble. Jake bounces the ropes and hits a flying back elbow. Jake then uses a spinning neck breaker. On the outside AJ and Traci continue to cheer Jake on. Jake is out on his feet as he stands. Jake gets him in a firemen's chary. It's the Death Valley Driver! Jake makes the cover. Count of one. Count of two. Count of THREE! Joe has been beaten!**

**The crowd erupts. The door is unlocked and Jake exits the ring. The locker room comes out to celebrate. Joe is infuriated he starts to destroy everything he can get his hands on.**



**Jake exits the trainer's room with his stitches done for a third time. The blood has been cleaned off his face. Everyone comes up to shake his hand and congratulate him. Traci runs up to give him a hug.**

**She breaks the hug and get mad. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt. You have three broken ribs you moron," She yelled. "She right you know. That was a stupid move," AJ said walking up to them.**

"**I know you guys are worried. But listen I was the one that got beat down. I was the one that was followed. I was the one that had to live with my whole life being exposed. I am sorry that I scared you guys. I guess I was just so mad that I just thought about revenge," Jake said.**

"**I get that Jake," Traci said. "Me to man," AJ said. "It's ok. But can we be happy. I just made history. First guy to ever beat Joe in TNA," Jake said. "I have to admit I loved seeing you do that," AJ said. "Who ever told you to use the Death Valley Driver it pretty smart," Traci said smiling. "Not only is the smart but she is gorgeous," Jake said. "Oh brother I am going to leave you two love birds alone," AJ said walking off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note- I want to thank all the reviewers. **

**Jarrett and D'Amore were in a meeting with Larry Zybsko and Dixie Carter. "For the last time Jeff, you and your family don't run this company anymore," Dixie Carter said. "But I do have certain privileges built into my contract. One of them is the right to book my self in four non title matches of choose each year. Well I am using that privilege," Jarrett said.**

"**But this is over the line. A traditional war games match," Dixie said. "That's right. And Jeff wants it all the two rings, the top on the cage and it must be five on five," D'Amore said speaking up. "You Jarrett if you want to get you ass kicked in war games fine. And it's one thing to demand that Sting be the captain of the other team. But you have no power to order Jake Reed must be the second man on Sting's team," Larry Zybsko said looking over the contract that Jarrett had drawn up. **

"**Well what do you expect? Jake Reed is the most injured guy on the roster leave it to Jarrett want an easy target," Sting said walking in. He wore sunglasses and a hat to hide his face. "Well if it isn't the flavor of the mouth hear to protect the flavor of the minute," Jarrett says standing.  
**

"**Shut up Jarrett! Dixie make the match, I have no problem giving Jeff here a beating in the war games. And don't worry about Reed I think he will more than happy to do it. Hell he will probably volunteer to be the first on in the cage," Sting said. "Alright it's done but I am not going to force Reed in this match. It will be his choose," Dixie said.**

**Jarrett and D'Amore leave. Jeff makes a call on his phone. "Joe its Jeff we just got of the meeting and don't worry the match is on… No they won't force Reed to do it but all we have to do is bait him and he is in," Jarrett said forming another plan.**



**Jake and Traci walked into his home after a date. She had wanted to see his place. "Well here it is," Jake said wishing he had known she was going to do this, so he could he have tidied up first. It wasn't that it was a mess but he could have been better.**

"**It's nice," Traci said. "Well to be fair I haven't really had a lot of time to clean up the last few days," Jake said still worried about the place. "Jake compared to the place you used to have in Louisville its perfect," Traci said. "Trust me anyplace is better the Louisville," Jake said. "You can't look back fondly can you?" She asked. "Well I went to Louisville with a great girlfriend, great wrestling talent, and clean body and soul. I left with a broken hart, doubting my wrestling skills, and with a drinking and drug problem," Jake said.**

"**I'm sorry Jake," she said. "What are you talking about Traci? I was the one that cheated. You sure as hell won't the one pouring the drinks or the drugs in my mouth. The other thing I blame the WWE for since they only want wrestler to work the style HHH likes," Jake said. "Yeah but if I just hadn't been so cold to you after you left. At first you would call excited about everything. But I would…" Jake stopped her. **

"**Traci your right I was hurt by how you acted but at the end of the day I have to take responsibility for my actions. Your right we should share blame for the strain in our relationship. Maybe if I had just really listed to what you were saying before I left. Maybe had we just talked about what was really bothering us instead of just saying nothing we could have gotten over it. But I don't want you to ever blame yourself for my problems. I love you to much to let you do that when you are not and I repeat are not to blame," Jake said.**

**Tears are falling from her eyes, "Where's you bathroom I have something in my eye," she says not wanting him to see all emotional. "Down the hall in my bedroom the door on the left next to my bed," Jake says pointing. Traci head to the bathroom as the phone rang.**

"**Hello," Jake said. "Dude where have you been I have been calling for over an hour," AJ said on the other end. "Well I was out and still am on a date with Traci," Jake said annoyed that AJ was checking up on him. "Jake before you start yelling at me for not trusting I want you to know the only reason I am calling is to let you know that Sting wants to talk with you," AJ said. "About what?" Jake asked. "Something about Jarrett, he left a message asking me to pass his number on to you," AJ said.**

**AJ gave Jake the number and Jake decided to call Sting right away. "Hello this is Steve Borden," came the voice. "Hi this is Jake Reed," Jake said. "Oh Reed glade you called this is Sting. I just wanted to give you the heads up that Jarrett and I are going to have war games match. We each get four other men and Jarrett wants you on my team. So you might want to be ready knowing him he will do something to bait you," Sting said.**

"**Well I would love to kick his ass in war games. Unless you don't want me on you team," Jake said realizing that Sting may have his team already picked out. "Well kid if you are up to it I want you on the team," Sting said. "I'm up for it. Now Sting I don't want to be rude but I am a date and I should really get back to it," Jake said. "No problem kid," Sting said hanging up.**



**Traci had stooped crying and touched up her make up. She saw Jake was on the phone and decided to use this chance to look around his room. She wasn't snooping just seeing what he had out. She picked up the book at the nightstand. "Hardcore History, he is such a mark sometimes." Traci said putting it back down. **

"**Didn't your mother ever tell you? Curiosity killed the cat," Jake said walking into his bedroom. "Who was on the phone," Traci said changing the subject. "First it was AJ calling to tell me that Sting wanted to talk me. And then I called Sting," Jake said. "What did Sting want?" Traci asked. "Turns out Jarrett is demanding a war games match. Sting wants me on his team," Jake said.**

"**War Games are dangerous, are you going to ready? I mean you are pretty beat up right now," Traci said concerned. "Yeah my ribs are healing pretty quickly. Now all have to do is go a full week with out busting the stitches and I should be fine," Jake said.**

**Jake looked around and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Traci asked. "I just realized this is this is the first time you have been in my bedroom ever." Jake said laughing. "Jake that is not true I remember your apartment from when you worked in NWA Wildside," Traci said. "Traci you know that was AJ's place he just let me crash there when ever I was in town. This is the first time you are in my room in the place I call home," Jake said.**

"**Well why is that funny?" She asked. "I don't know I just started laughing for some reason," Jake said finally stooping. "You are so weird sometimes," She said. "Yeah but you always loved that about me," Jake said.**

**Jake saw something out the window, "Stay here." Jake quickly ran out of the room and out the front door. "Hey hold it right there," Jake yelled out. Traci couldn't help it she ran out after Jake only to fall in her heels. "Oh," she said on the ground.**

**Jake came back in and saw her on the ground. "Traci what the hell happened?" Jake asked picking her up and taking her to the sofa. "I herd you yell got worried and ran after you. I tripped in these stupid heels," Traci said. "Yeah well I think you twisted you ankle. I am going to get you some ice to put on it," Jake said.**

"**What the hell happened? Why did you run out?" Traci asked. "I thought I saw Shelly filming me again so I ran out to finally ram that camera up his ass," Jake said returning with the ice. "So did you get him?" Traci asked.**

"**Ok get ready to be mad at me. Turns out it was my neighbor looking for his daughter's cat," Jake said a little embarrassed as he placed the ice on her ankle. Traci gave him a dirty look. "I'm sorry. But can you blame me?" Jake asked. "No I can't." Traci said.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Traci awoke in bed she didn't recognize. It took her a second to remember what happened. After she twisted her ankle she didn't think she could put weight on it. Jake had insisted that she stay so if she needed something he could help her. He had given her the bed while he slept on the couch Traci decided to try out her leg. She gingerly placed it on the floor and put weight on it. She was relieved to find it was fine and that she could walk. She took out an old shit of Jake's and a pair of sweat pants. "He won't mind if I borrow these besides the only thing I have is that dress I wore last night," Traci thought.**

**She headed to the living room and was stunned to see Jake wasn't sleeping on the couch. She knew he wasn't out training since today was a taping for Impact and Jake never trained on days he could wrestle since his body took enough of a beating during the matches he never wanted to over work it. She started to worry. **

**She was about to call AJ to see when she heard a guitar in the back yard. She looked out the screen door and saw Jake sitting in a chair playing a guitar. She recognized the song it was Cheap Trick's "The Flame." It had been there song. She just listed to him play for a minute.**

**When the song finished Traci started clapping. Jake who hadn't noticed her was startled he turned around. "How's your ankle?" Jake asked. "It's fine Jake. I have to say if you ever get tired of wrestling maybe you should try being a rock star," Traci said. **

**A small buzzer started to go off. "What the hell is that?" Traci asked. "That is my reminder to wake you up so you have enough time to get ready for the tapings," Jake said messing with his watch to stop the buzzing. "Oh yeah I have to get going." She said walking to the door.**

"**Ah Traci I drove you here remember I'll have to give you a lift," Jake said. "Well come on I don't want to be late," She said. "Late Traci we have until tonight," Jake said. "I have to shower, put on my make up and do my hair. Plus talent is due at 1:00 from now on remember," she said. "Ok I'm coming," Jake said. "But you don't need all that stuff done you look gorgeous right now," Jake said. Traci gave him a kiss. "You a real charmer," She said. "I have to be. I'm trying to win back the most beautiful woman in the world," Jake said.**



**Jake was backstage at the Impact tapings. He had dropped Traci off at her place so she can get ready. It had been a bit of a struggle to get in arena. So many people were approaching him for autographs now. But Jake loved every minute of it.**

**Jake went to check the booking sheet. "Don't' bother Reed," the voice of Matt Bentley said. "Well if it isn't the "Maverick." I have one question. What is it like to be a complete Shawn Michaels rip off?" Jake mocked. "Make you jokes. But tonight it's going to be me and you in the ring. And just so you know Traci won't want anything to do with you after I knock all you teeth down your throat," Bentley said before walking off.**

**Jake was thrilled he had wanted to get his hands on Matt for long time. Traci hadn't said anything but he had feeling that the lump on her head a couple weeks ago had been caused by him. Even if it wasn't, Matt had a beating coming to him for being helping Jarrett and crew beat him down and then the attack in Traci's apartment.**

**Jake was about to go into the locker room when he saw a door open and someone call out, "Reed over here." Jake knew the room was Sting's private dressing. It wasn't that Sting had a big ego and demanded it. Instead it was TNA management giving it to him. Most days Sting was rather social with the boys. Other days when he had a sneak attack planed he wouldn't be so social.**

**Jake walked into the room. "Sit down Reed," Sting said. Jake was shocked it as a site he had never seen before Sting was already in his gear but was yet to apply the make up. "I wanted to make sure you really want to do the war games. Trust me Jake they are the most grueling matches in wrestling," Sting said.**

"**I am sure. Jarrett and his goons are going to pay for the beat downs they have given me," Jake said. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure. So who do you think we should have on the team?" Sting asked. "First name come to mind is Rhino. I mean its war so you could use the war machine," Jake said. "Yeah god point. Part of me was thinking AJ and Christian," Sting said. "Yeah they would volunteer but think about it Jarrett is most likely to use Steiner, AMW, and Joe. I think Team 3-D might work out better since they are more powerful," Jake said. "Good point and they are used to working together. Alright Jake I think about it and let you know," Sting said.**



**Matt's music played as he entered the impact zone. "Ladies and Gentlemen you main event for impact is set for one fail with a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first from San Antoine Texas, "Maverick Matt,"" JB announced. Jake's music played and he ran out and jumped Matt before JB can announce him.**

**Jake and Matt start to trade blows back and forth. Jake quickly takes the advantage and beats the living hell out of the maverick. Bentley rolls out of the ring. Jake follows and throws him back in. Bentley crawls to the far corner and begs for mercy. Jake is back in the ring and it getting ready to tear Matt apart. **

**Joe runs out from the back to jump Jake. Jake sees him and attacks him first. Bentley joins in and it's a two on one. Jake is able to hold his own but Jarrett comes to the ring with his guitar. Rhino charges and cuts off Jarrett. Jake knocks Matt to the floor. Steiner and AMW charge. Team 3-D stop them. But the one man advantage allows the Army beat up on the good guys.**

**The lights go out. They come back up and Sting is in the ring with his bat. He gets a shot in on James Storm but the rest of the army bails out with Harris pulling his partner out.**



**In the back Sting and Jake are with Rhino and Team 3D. "Alright guys I know you have heard that there will be a war games at "No Surrender," well Reed is already on the team and I want you guys to fill it out," Sting said. "Hey you can count me in. I have been waiting for a chance to cut Jarrett in half with the Gore again," Rhino said. "Beating the Jarrett army until they are either unconscious or are yelling I quit. Sounds like a great way to spend a Sunday night," Brother Ray said. "Oh my brother! Testify," Brother Devon said. "Alright, I say we make No Surrender the night the Jarrett Army is taken out once and for all," Jake says.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Author's note: This chapter is short but I think you will be happy.**

**Traci was getting read for a date with Jake**. **Part of her still couldn't believe that this was happing. For years she had denied her feelings for him. That gotten easy since she hadn't seen him expect once at the match with Punk. Truth was if anyone watched her during that match they saw her trying not to stare at Jake. **

**After that Jake had all but fallen off the face of the earth. But then out of no where he was in TNA and seeing him all time brought her true feelings to the surface. Then the day of the beat down happened. She couldn't deny the truth any longer.**

**She wasn't about to return to the exclusive relationship they once had with right away but she wanted to try. She knew Jake wanted more but he wasn't pushing for it. Each date she felt the old level of comfort return. What had helped the most was how honest Jake was. Then again Jake was always truthful had he never said anything she would have never suspected that he cheated that one time. **

**And now Traci knew what she was going to do. "Maybe true love does conquer all," she said finishing her make up.**



**At Jake's place he was getting ready as well. He stomach was in knots. "I really hoped I wouldn't be this nervous after the first few dates but it's getting worse," Jake thought.**

**There was always the fear that she would call off any chance of a reunion. Every time she had asked about his life and problems he had been honest. Still every time he said something she was going to run off in fear. **

**The phone rang. "Hi dad," Jake said into the phone. "Jake it's AJ," AJ said. "You mean you not my father. You sure as hell act like," Jake said joking. "I was just calling to see if you doctor removed the stitches finally," AJ said. "Yeah they are out. He told me they would have been out sooner had I not had to have to have them redone so often," Jake said.**

"**So you and Traci have another date tonight?" AJ asked. "Yeah we do," Jake said nervously. "You ok man you sound like your about to pass out. I thought you said everything was going ok with you two," AJ said. "Yeah they are going ok. But I am just worried that she is going to decide she doesn't want to get back together," Jake says.**

"**Jake look I honestly think that as long as you don't do something stupid you two will work everything out," AJ said. "Yeah I hope. I really want this," Jake said. "I know old buddy. Hey I'm going to let you go," AJ. "Talk to you later," Jake said. Both men hung up**



**It was about ten minutes later when Jake heard a knock on the door. Jake opened it and saw Traci standing there. "I thought I was supposed to pick you up at 8:00," Jake said confused. "Yeah that's what we said but we need to talk," Traci said. "Uh oh," Jake thought.**

**Traci sat down on the sofa and spoke. "Jake I have one question. Why?" "Why? What?" Jake asked. "Why did you tell me about that girl in the bar? I mean had you just said nothing I would have never found out. You would have been home free," Traci said. "Believe me at first I thought about it. That woman lived right near the bar so I ran to my car I was saying, "It was one time. It won't happen again." But then on the drive home I saw myself in the rearview mirror and I couldn't stand to look at my face. So I knew I had to honest. If I really wanted to be with you I had to tell you everything. I had to tell because I love you," Jake said.**

**Traci pulls him into a kiss. "You know had you not told me and I had found out some other way, there would be no chance for us," Traci said. "I know and that's why the day in the hospital when you said you wanted the full truth I told you everything," Jake said. "I know and that's what helped in me making a decision," Traci said.**

**Jake's heart was gong a hundred miles a minute. What had she decided? "What decision did you make?" Jake asked feeling like he was about to have a heart attack. "Jake calm down. I decided that we have gone out on enough dates to decide about our future. I decided that I love you and I want to be with you." Traci said kissing him again.**

**Traci started to lead him to the bedroom when Jake pulled away. "Traci are you…" She kissed him again quickly. "Yes I am." With that they kissed and fell onto the bed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Traci woke up in Jake's arms the next morning. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She gave him a quick kiss and he awoke. "It wasn't a dream," Jake said happily. "No it wasn't. It was real Jake," Traci said. **

"**You have no idea how many nights I would dream about this and then every time I would wake up and you won't there it nearly killed me," Jake said. "Well you don't have to worry about it. I am not going any where," Traci said kissing him again. **

**The Phone started ringing. "If that's AJ I am going to fly to Atlanta and beat his head in," Jake said picking up the phone. "Hello this is Jake Reed." "Good morning Reed," Came Alex Shelly's voice. Jake pulled away from Traci. "Shelly you little SOB! How the hell did you get my number?" Jake yelled. "You need to calm down. But just so you know I have my ways. Now I was just calling to tell you it's going to be me and you at the next tapings. And that little tramp that she is going to have pay for wrecking my shelly cam," Shelly taunted before hanging up.**

"**I am going make him pay! He followed me around for months!" Jake said. "I gather that you and that pervert and booked for a match," Traci said. "Yeah this week at Impact," Jake said calming down. "You know it could be a trap," Traci said.**

"**Yeah it most likely is. But I'll be ready. If need be I will have one of the team mates down with me," Jake says. "And no matter what you will have me," Traci says. "I have everything I have ever wanted. I have you back. And I am a star pro wrestler. I go you back," Jake says. "You said you had me back twice," Traci said. "Yeah because that's the most important thing in my life. I made the mistake of putting my carrier before you once. I will not ever do that," Jake said.**

**Traci and Jake kiss again. The kiss grows more passionate. The lay back down, both knowing they aren't getting out of the bed anytime soon.**



**A few days later at Impact Jake and Traci walked in the building holding hands. AJ was doing an interview for the show and was the first to see them. "Ok either there was an accident with super glue or you two are officially back together," AJ joked. "It the later," Jake said smiling.**

"**Hey alright, I told you Jake as long as you didn't do anything stupid it would all work out," AJ said. "Yeah pal you were right. Of course she took me back about ten minutes after that talk," Jake said. "Glade to hear it," AJ said.**

**Jerry Lynn approached them. "Hey Jake we need you to do some promo's for the war games," he said. "I will be right there. AJ see you later. Babe I love you," Jake said before quickly kissing Traci.**

"**Thank you AJ," Traci says. "For what?" AJ asks. "Jake told me how much you did for him," Traci said. "I really don't know how much I did. It was Jake that finally made the decision to get clean. All I really did was talk to him when he needed a friend. A few times I called in a favor to get him a booking," AJ says.**

"**Every time you talked him down that was something big. You may have saved his life," Traci says. "He's my best friend Traci. I am really glade that you took him back. Lord knows he deserves something good in his life," AJ says. "I really do love him and I want him to be happy," Traci says.**



**Jake was in Sting dressing room in a meeting with his war games teammates. "Alright guys we need to figure out who goes in at number one. When you go in first you are the one that had the most time in the cage. You take the most punishment. And from a strategy standpoint you are the easiest target in the match beyond," Sting says. "Not mention if the Jarrett army wins coin toss then you are going be double teamed for two minutes," Brother Ray said remembering watching past war games.**

"**He's right. So show of hands, who would be willing to go in first," Sting said. All four men put there hand up. "Look guys I really think it should be me. I am the most powerful. So I will be able to handle being out numbered," Rhino says. "He's right about that," Brother Devon said. "Plus if he scores with the gore early he won't be outnumbered," Jake says.**

"**Unless there any objections than Rhino I think it's going to be you, Sting says. No one objects. "Then I'm the guy," Rhino says. "I'll go number two," Jake says. "Yeah that would work," Sting says.**



**Jake was making his way down the ramp to the ring for his match with Alex Shelly. Shelly runs from behind him and whacks him with his tripod. Shelly gets Jake in the ring and starts to work him over. Jake stands only to get hit with Yakuza Kick. Shelly then hits his backdrop suplex.**

**Jake is on the ground. Shelly climbs to the top ropes to hit his double stomp to the head. Jake rolls out of the way. Shelly is lands on his feet. Shelly goes for a sling shot leg drop and hits it. Shelly signals that it's over and goes for Sliced Bread #2 only for Jake to push him off.**

**Shelly charge as Jake and Jake gives him an overhead belly to belly suplex. Both stand allowing Jake to hits an upper cut. Jake takes over and lets all his anger at Shelly for following him out. **

**Jake uses a gorilla press slam. Then he throws Shelly in the ring post. Jake drives a series of knees into Shelly's head. Shelly thumbs the eyes. He throws a few punches but throws on to many Jake takes his arm and get him in a cross face. Shelly makes it to the ropes to break the hold.**

**Jake picks him up and hits the Death Valley Driver. AMW hits the ring to take Jake out. Rhino gets the ring and make the save the rest of Jake's teammate follows. Jake whispers something in Rhino ear. Rhino shakes his head as Jake get a microphone.**

"**Hey Brock Back Boys! You seem real quick to jump me every week. So let's change things up. Next we how about you two take on me and The War Machine," Jake says. Chris Harris has his own microphone, "Hey if you stupid enough to want to take on the best tag team in the world you got it." Storm takes the mic, "Sorry about you damn luck. Because I'll make sure you don't make it to war games."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Authors Note- I want to thank everyone fore there reviews. I am starting to work towards the end of this but I really think I have a sequel in me. In this chapter Jake's get a whole new reason to hate the Jarrett army.**

**Jake and Rhino were in the locker room getting ready for there tag match. Both men this match could change the war games with two weeks left neither side could afford an injury. A coin toss had already determined that Jake would start.**

"**You ready kid?" Rhino asked slapping him self in the face to fire up. "As I'll ever be," Jake said. "Then lets go climb Brock Back Mountain," Rhino said. "Dude that sounds really gay," Jake joked. Rhino laughed before heading to the ring.**



**The Impact Zone was pumped for the main event. Rhino's music hit as he and Jake appeared on the ramp. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is you main event for the evening. Introducing the first team from Detroit MI he is the War Machine Rhino! His partner from Omaha NE Jake Reed," JB said. Jake and Rhino ran to the ring and slide in. Jake removed his leather jacket and gave it to the ring girl.**

**AMW's music hit, "There opponents with Gail Kim the Wildcat Chris Harris, the Tennessee Cowboy James Storm! Americas Most Wanted!" AMW entered and removed there coats. Storm started for his team.**

**Jake and the Cowboy tie up and Storm is able to get a headlock. Jake attempts to push him off. Storm holds on and makes it a bulldog. Jake works back up to his feet and lays some elbows into Storm's ribs and he breaks the head lock. The two brawler's trade punches. Storm feels a few good blows and tags in Harris.**

**Jake makes the tag to Rhino. Harris charges in trying to the hit a lariat but Rhino grapes him for a spine buster. Rhino picks the Wildcat up and power slams him. Rhino tags Jake back in. Jake drops an elbow.**

**James Storm comes in to distract the referee. Harris takes the time to give Jake a low blow. Jake is hurting. Harris ties him up gives him a delayed vertical suplex. Harris places Jake across the ropes and chokes him. The referee forces the break but Gail Kim grabs Jake's hair and continues to choke him on the ropes. **

**Harris tags Storm back in the match. Jake is able to stand up, but Storm spears him back down to the ground and then punches him in the face. Storm stands up to celebrate but Jake is able to kick him in the gut. Jake crawls to his corner. He and Rhino reach out to tag. Harris charges across the ring and knocks Rhino off the apron not missing a beat he pulls Jake back over to the heel's corner. **

**Jake gets to his feet but is in the perfect position for Storm to use the superkick. Another tag for AMW. Harris is the legal man he goes for a bull dog. Jake stops it and turns it into a back suplex. Jake makes a break and tag Rhino in.**

**Rhino knocks Harris back down with a running clothesline. Storm comes in and spears Rhino. Jake climbs to the top and uses a missile dropkick to take out the cowboy. All four men are down.**

**Rhino reaches his feet and Harris is starting to stir. Rhino gets in the position for the Gore. Scott Steiner comes out and trips Rhino up. Team 3-D come out to get rid of Steiner. The referee is also trying to get rid of Steiner. Gail Kim hands Harris two beer bottles. He breaks the first on Rhino followed by Jake.**

**Storm is to his feet. AMW gives Rhino the death Sentence. The referee comes back in the ring. Rhino is coved and the ref counts him out. AMW win the match.**



**In the back Jake and Rhino have showered and are done getting dressed. "I swear I could fill a trash can with all the glass and splinters I have had to pick out of my hair since I came to TNA," Jake said. "Yeah well I am working on my third. War games can't come soon enough. I promise I am going to gore each member of the Jarrett army into oblivion," Rhino said. "Sounds good to me," Jake said.**

**Traci approached them she gave Jake a kiss. "Are you ok?" She asked worried. "Yeah I'm fine and for once I didn't lose blood," Jake said. "See you next week Reed," Rhino said leaving them alone.**

"**Ok now be honest how bad are you hurting?" Traci asked now that they are alone. "Fine my head is killing me but I will be fine like I said," Jake said. "Are you sure?" "Traci I am going to be fine. You know sometimes you are as bad as AJ," Jake said. "Oh yeah I tend remember a time when you freaked out when I twisted my ankle in a mixed tag match," She said. "Hey I love so I was worried," Jake said. "Yeah well I love you to," Traci said. Jake pulled her into a kiss.**

"**Ah isn't that sweet guys," Scott D'Amore said as he Jarrett, AMW, Steiner and Joe approached. Jake stepped in front of Traci to protect her. "Isn't that noble of you Reed," Steiner mocked. Jake was nervous he knew he couldn't fight all six of them off. He could try talking his way out but then he remembered who he was dealing with.**

"**Well guys it seems for once he is keeping that big mouth of his shut," Joe said smiling evilly. Traci stayed behind Jake she knew that the bad guys blocked there only real exit and that anyone that could come to there help were already gone.**

**Joe throws the first punch. Jake blocked it quickly. Since this was a real fight and not a match Jake quickly delivers a blow Joe's wind pipe stunning the big man. The other four waste no time in jumping Jake. They pin him against the wall. Still Jake fights back kneeing Harris in the groin and trying to scratch at Steiner's eyes. But the numbers are too much and soon Jake is unable to fight.**

**Traci on Jarrett's back trying to stop him and at least get on guy off Jake. Jarrett drove his body back into the concrete wall with Traci taking the blow instead. Traci let go she was dazed from he head hitting the wall. Jarrett turned around made a fist and punched her as hard as he could. Traci went down and was unconscious.**

**Jake went into a blind rage he punched and kicked anything that moved. The Jarrett army retreated. Jake picked Traci up and ran to the trainer's room.**



**Traci had been sent to the hospital. She awoke the next morning in her hospital room. She saw Jake asleep in a chair next to her bed. She gently shook him to get him to wake up. "I'm so sorry," is the first thing Jake says. "Don't be. It wasn't you fault. Jarrett and his cronies did this," She said. "Only because you are with me. I made you target," Jake said taking her hand.**

"**Don't Jake sooner or later everyone pisses off Jarrett. Remember a while ago when you said you weren't going to let me blame my self for you addictions. Well I won't let you blame yourself for this," She said gently. "Alright, I won't blame myself. But I blame Jarrett. I will make him pay for this at war games if not sooner," Jake said.**

"**How long was I out?" Traci asked realizing its day. "Well you were up for a little bit last night but the medication they gave you put you out again. The doctors say you have a mild concussion," Jake says. "How did you stay with me all night I thought they had rules about stuff like that." "I bribed the Chief of Staff. Turns out his kids are big TNA fans," Jake says.**

"**Oh crap I need to call you parents," Jake says. "You called my parents?" "Yeah I felt like they needed to know. By the way they are going to talk to you about leaving me when they get here. They said they were flying down on the first flight," Jake says. "Well I won't listen," Traci says. "Yeah still I am going to call them Jake said.**

**  
He gets up and leaves so he can use his cell phone outside. He leaves a message. Before heading back in he swears silently that the Jarrett Army will pay for what they did Traci.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Jake drove his car to the impact tapings. All he could think about was getting his hands on Jarrett. He was going to take care of the rest of the army in due time but Jarrett was number one on his list now. The image if Jarrett hitting Traci played in his mind over and over again. Jake looked over to the tire iron on the passenger seat. He wasn't about to try to take on the army alone so he was brining a weapon. **

**He arrived in the parking lot and parked his car. He was early so there were no fans there to bother him. Most days Jake would be happy to spend time with the fans the approached him but today wasn't normal. He wasn't booked for the show. TNA management had given the week off to recover for war games but Jake couldn't wait today was the day that they paid.**

**Jake walked into the arena. He stated heading to the Jarrett Army locker room. He clutched the tire iron in his hand. He saw the door but as he got close. Jerry Lynn and Terry Taylor stepped in front of him. "Hold it Reed! You are not going in there. Everyone knows what happened last week and we don't blame you but you are not going in there," Taylor said. "Fine I won't go in there. I will just stay right here and wait for them to come out," Jake said.**

**Taylor gave Lynn a look that said get AJ. Lynn left hoping that Terry could control Jake if he got crazy. Jake just stood there calmly. It was an eerie calm like the one before a big storm. Jake eyes were focused on the door.**

**AJ came with Jerry. "Jake you ok buddy?" AJ asked. Jake didn't turn to look at him he just watched the door. "I'm fine AJ. Traci isn't, she has a concussion," Jake said. "I know. Hey Jake you want to get something to eat," AJ said trying to get Jake to calm down. "Not now. Look I understand that everyone wants me to calm down. Well I am calm. So I am just going to stand out here and wait until someone comes out that door," Jake said.**

"**Jake you are going to have a chance. War Games is this Sunday," AJ said. "I don't want to wait that long," Jake said. AJ was about to say something when D'Amore walked up from behind. Jake turned and saw him. AJ, Jerry, and Terry all grabbed onto Jake as he started to go after D'Amore. "Look Jake I am sorry about what happened to you little Slut. Oh I'm sorry I meant your girlfriend," D'Amore taunts. All three men let go of Jake after hearing that.**

**D'Amore runs as fast as he can but Jake catches him easily. Jake begins beating the living hell out of him. The fat man begs for mercy but Jake doesn't care. The locker room empties as everyone hears the fight. Team Canada tries to help the coach but Jake hits each of them with the tire iron. Jarrett, Steiner, Joe, and AMW peak out but hide again after seeing Jake.**

**D'Amore is bleeding badly. Finally AJ and the agents pull Jake away. "You tell the rest of the Jarrett Army that is just a preview of what they have coming!" Jake yells as he is pulled away.**



**Jake is in the locker room cleaning the blood off. He was calmer now. The door opened and the rest of the team walked in. "You ok kid?" Rhino asked. "Let's just say I am better and leave it at that," Jake said. "If that was just a preview then we have war games won," Brother Devon says. "It's not about a match anymore. It's about those bastards getting what they deserve," Jake said. **

"**Could you guys give me some time? I need to speak with Jake," Sting says. The rest of the guys leave. Jake turns to face him, "Look I know what I did was crazy." "You know in 1990 I was kicked out of the Four Horsemen. Later that night I climbed a cage and blew out my knee trying to get to them. Now had they put there hands on my wife nothing would have stopped me," Sting says.**

"**Yeah well I will wait until Sunday for to take out the rest of them," Jake says. "Good. Now go home and try to relax. I'll see you Sunday," Sting says.**



**Traci was in her apartment when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Jake. "How are you?" Jake asked. "I'm fine. AJ called and told me what you did to D'Amore," Traci said. "He had it coming," Jake said. "Well he did. But Jake please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Traci says.**

"**I'm not getting hurt. It's Jarrett and his army that get hurt," Jake says. Traci hugs him. "I love you. Just don't do something you will regret," she said. "I'm going to have to something really bad to regret. How many times have these guys beat me down. And Jarrett really has it coming for hitting you," Jake says.**

"**Let's not talk about this right now," Traci said. "Sounds good to me," Jake says. They kiss.**



**AMW, Steiner, Jarrett, and Joe are hiding out in Jarrett's Orlando home. "This is all you fault Jarrett," James Storm yells. "What the hell are you talking about," Jarrett yells back. "You are the moron that punched Traci! That's what put Reed on the war path," Storm yells. "He's right Jeff. He was pissed off before. But now he wants to kill us," Chris Harris says. **

**Scott Steiner stands up. "Look there are only two people to blame for this. One is D'Amore he came up all the plans that pissed of Jake. The other is you Joe!" Steiner said pointing at Joe. "What the hell are you flapping your gums about roid rage!" Joe said getting in his face. "You were the one that couldn't finish him off in a steel cage. I mean the kid was destroyed by all of us and you failed to finish him off!" Steiner yells. "It was lucky victory! The way I see it proves that your Steiner Recliner sucks since Reed was in for five minutes and he was back in two weeks!" Joe yelled.**

**Jeff stepped between them. "Alright everyone needs to calm down. This is not what we should be doing. Think about all Reed did was beat up a manger a very out of shape manger. This Sunday we take him out once for all. Let's not let a little piss aunt like Reed destroy us before we even get in the cage," Jarrett said calming the scene. The rest of the Army realized he was right and calmed down.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Author note- Since some of you have never seen a war games I will explain the rules in this chapter.**

**Sunday had arrived. It was the day of war games. There were two six sided rings already assembled the extra long cage hung high above rings. Old school fans were pumped to the return of true war games. Newer fans were excited to see the legendary match for the first time. All fans wanted to see the Jarrett Army beaten to a bloody pulp.**

**The rules of the match were announced during the pre show so new fans would understand them. There would be no referee in the ring. One man from each team starts in the cage the fight for the first five minutes. A coin would be tossed the winner of that would get to send the next man in giving his team a one man advantage for two minutes. After that the other team would send there second man in. After that every two minutes a new man entered the ring alternating between the teams. The match couldn't be won until all ten men were in the ring; at witch point the match beyond began. There were only two ways to win one make a member of the opposite team quit or render the other team unable to compete. Other than that there were no rules it was anything goes.**

**All other matches had been done it was time for the main event. The cage lowered down on the ring. The ring crew secured the cage to the apron. Sting's entrance music played. Sting, Jake, Team 3-D, and Rhino made there way to the ring and made there way to there corner. Jarrett's music played and his army made there way to the ring over to the there corner.**

**Rhino entered for his team while Joe entered for his. The bell rings and the match begins. Joe charges across the ring Rhino side steps. They start to exchange blows back and forth. Joe tires to Irish wipe Rhino but Rhino stop and reversed. But Joe is also able to stop and reveres Rhino hits the steel. Rhino recovers and knocks Joe down with a clothesline.**

**Joe gets back to his feet. Rhino goes for a power slam. Joe is able to block. Joe nails a stiff kick into Rhino's side. Rhino returns the favor. Rhino rams Joe's head in the steel mesh. Joe rams Rhino into the cage. They go back to trading punches. Joe is able to get an Enzui-Giri. Rhino is on the ground; Joe bounces off the ropes and hits the back splash swanton. **

**Joe puts Rhino in the corner and gives him the face wash. Joe chargers and delivers the ole kick. The Jarrett army celebrates while the Sting team tries to cheer Rhino on. Joe brings Rhino up. Rhino out of nowhere hits a spine buster. The referees bring Sting and Jeff Jarrett over for the coin toss. Sting gets to make the call, "Heads," he says. The coin comes up tails.**

**While all that was going on Rhino had the advantage and was even able to hit the Rhino driver. Rhino gets in the position for the gore. The first period is about over. Joe is starting to get to his feet. Rhino changes for the Gore. The period is over Scott Steiner in the ring and cuts Rhino off.**

**Steiner lays in some forearms. Joe is able to recover and joins in. Rhino is on his knees. The bad guys give Rhino a chance to stand before Steiner takes him down with a Steiner line. Scott then uses a belly to belly suplex. Steiner then holds Rhino so Joe can punch him. Rhino kicks Steiner in the groin and is free. He punches Joe and wipes him into Steiner. Rhino power slams Joe. He grates Steiner's face across the steel.**

**  
Joe clips the leg and Rhino is down again. Steiner gives him inverted DDT. Joe puts Rhino in the Joe's Special Boston Crab. Steiner does some pushups to taunt Team Sting. Rhino powers out, but Steiner hits another Steiner line giving Joe the chance to lock in the crab again.**

**The second period is over the door opens and Jake bounds into the ring. He takes Steiner down with running forearm smash and quickly gives Joe the DDT. Jake attacks Steiner going after him the wind up in the second ring. Joe goes to help Scott but is gored by Rhino. Steiner thumbs Jake's eyes. Steiner is able to deliver a t-bone suplex.**

**Joe and Rhino are back on there feet trading blows. Joe scores with a head but. In the other ring Steiner charges at Jake but Jake uses a drop toe hold and Steiner hits the cage. Back in the first ring Joe grates Rhino's face on the steel and busts him open. Steiner goes for a belly to belly on Jake but Jake is able to go behind and get a dragon suplex.**

**The two minutes are up and James Storm enters the ring. He goes to the second ring and lays some punches in on Jake. Jake drops to the mat. Storm heads to the first ring while Joe decides to take Jake out. Storm hits a superkick on Rhino. Jake gets to his feet but feels Joe's slap combo. Jake starts swinging at anything that moves and is able to get some good blows in on both Joe and Steiner. But the numbers are two much the bad guys take him and launch him into the cage like a missile.**

**Rhino takes both of Storms legs picks him runs across the ring and drives him into the steel he then turns around and does it again. Steiner sees this and head to other ring. Rhino gores Steiner as he gets in the ring. Joe has Jake and pulls him up by the hair. Jake digs deep and is able to get a northern light suplex. Jake is starting to bleed. He drops some elbows on his rival. **

**Steiner and Storm double team Rhino. Jake jumps over the small separating the rings and gives a double flying clothesline. All five men are down and hurting already. Steiner is up but Jake takes him back down with a jaw breaker.**

**The time expiries and Sting the third man for his team. Joe is and goes after him. Sting delivers his trademark chops and strikes. Joe is drained allowing Sting to drop kick him down. Joe stagers to his feet and is wiped into the corner. Sting is across the ring. Sting runs full speed across and hit the Stinger Splash. He wipes Joe across the ring and hits another Stinger Splash. **

**James Storm is up and starts' heading for the other ring but Jake gets up and hits a German suplex to stop him. Steiner hammers on Rhino but Rhino is able to throw him into the cage wall and Steiner is the first heel to bleed. Jake has gotten his second wind and lies in some hard knees to Storm's head. Sting charges at Joe but Joe hits his power slam. **

**James Storm goes into his tight and pulls out a bag of powder he hit Jake dead on in the eyes blinding him. Storm spears Rhino giving Steiner a breather. Sting is taking a beating from Joe who is driving knees into the Stinger's head.**

**On the outside Chris Harris and Jarrett nail the referee on at there door and both enter at the same time. The other ref does the only thing he can and let's Team 3-D in and starts the match beyond.**

**Jarrett nails Sting with his guitar he then locks in the figure four. Sting fights into a reversal and Jarrett releases. Rhino fight James Storm. Brother Ray fights Joe. Brother Devon is with Harris. Jake is able to see and fighting Steiner. Jake hits Steiner with the DVD and goes after Jarrett. Jake is an animal. He uses both hands to choke Jarrett then lift him off the ground into the top of the cage he repeats several times. **

Jarrett kicks Jake in the gut Jake lets go and a second to recover. Jarrett takes a chain from his tight he wraps it around his hand and catches Jake in the jaw. Jake is stunted but not down. Jarrett goes for a second shot but Jake catches the arm. He removes the chain and gives Jarrett an atomic drop.

**The rest of Team Sting has taken the advantage. Sting knocks Scott out with the scorpion death drop. He then takes Joe from Brother Ray allowing Team 3-D to hit Harris with the 3-D. Rhino hits Storm with the Rhino driver. The tide has turned to Team Sting.**

**Jake is giving Jarrett the beating of his life. He repeatedly throws him in the cage then grating him across it. Jarrett is bleeding. Jake starts to tear at the cut. He picks him up and gives him three Death Valley Drivers. He then removes his belt on his jeans places it across Jarrett eyes and pulls back on it pulling Jarrett into a cross face style position. Sting puts Joe in the Scorpion Death Lock. Rhino Gores Steiner while Team 3-D give another 3-D to Storm.**

**Jarrett starts taping. The referees call for the bell the war is over. "The Winners of the War Games, Team Sting!" JB yells. Team Sting exits the cage and celebrate their victory. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Author's note- This will be the last chapter but I am going to do a sequel.**

**Team Sting made it backstage. Jake and Rhino were both going to need stitches. "I am going to wind up like Steve Cornino," Jake said breathing heavily. "You did great out there Jake," Brother Ray said. "You all did great out there," Sting said. Jake saw a monitor and saw that Jarrett was being taken out on a stretcher. Now he could celebrate he had hurt Jarrett and hurt him bad.**

"**I think it will a long time before Jarrett hits a woman," Rhino said seeing what Jake was. "He'll be back he is the turd that won't flush," Jake said. "Yeah kid but the rest of his life he will know what you did to him," Brother Devon said. "Yeah I have no problem reminding him if he needs it," Jake said**

**Traci came up to them and throws her arms around Jake. "Are you ok?" Traci asked. "Nothing that won't heal in time," Jake said. "Due me a favor no more matches that involve cages for a while," Traci said seeing how badly Jake was lacerated. "He it TNA management that made my match with Joe a Six Sides of Steel match and it was Jarrett that wanted war games. I actually prefer just straight up wrestling," Jake said.**



**Jake came out of the trainer's room with a fresh set of stitches. Traci and AJ were waiting for him. Jake looked at AJ, "Did you bring it?" Jake asked. "Yeah I have it," AJ said. "What are you two talking about?" Traci asked as AJ handed something small to Jake and then walked away with out a word.**

**Jake took Traci's hand. "Traci I love you. The first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Then I saw how strong you were when you laid down the law that night. By the end of that night I was in love with you. The time we were together was the best time in my life. Then I lost you and nothing worked or fit. Then I came to TNA and I got a miracle and we got back together. I don't want to lose you again," he said.**

**Traci's heart stopped when Jake dropped to one knee. "Traci Brooks will you make the happiest and luckiest man in the world and marry me?" Traci was stunned and started to cry before finally yelling out loudly and happily, "YES! Yes Jake I'll marry you!" Jake stood up and they kissed**

**The**

**End.**


End file.
